Welcome to the Family
by XscouselondonerX
Summary: Abigail Cullen doesn't look back and lives in the present... but when she is forced to test her morals and her heart will Alec Volturi suceed in taming the young vampire? ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My monotone coloured bedroom was filled with the sweet sound of my new songas I sat on the black leather sofa that was covered with a white velvety throw and numerous black and white cushions, each with there own flower pattern. Similar to that of the painting, which hung next to my wall of a CD and book collection.

My voice rang out as I sang out loud in perfect harmony with my guitar that I was playing. My fingers moved swiftly up and down the guitar putting together yet another piece of music.

"I'm sitting in a room  
>Made up of only big white walls<br>And in the halls  
>There are people looking through<br>The window in the door  
>Though they know exactly what we're here for<br>Don't look up just let them think  
>There's no place else you'd rather be<p>

You're always on display  
>For everyone to watch and learn from<br>Don't you know by now  
>You can't turn back<br>Because this road is all you'll ever have…" I left it hanging as I looked at the messy note pad next to me. It was full of random poems, phrases even quotes that I liked, pages were hanging out and others were nothing but scribbles. In a way this note book was the closest thing I had to a real heart, after all, humans say that the heart is where your deepst feelings are shown, in my case my note book was my sanctury of emotion. It contained everything I had ever felt after meeting the Cullens 10 years ago.

I looked at the poem I had been transforing into a song, it was a poem I had written after Carlisle took me into his work with him for the first time. I dedicated it to the people who were in there dying from an uncurable illness.

"How could this go?" I wondered out loud as I began stringing together a random melody. A smiled crept onto my face as my vampire instincts found the perfect tune faster then any human could.

"And it's obvious that you're dying, dying  
>Just living proof that the camera's lying<br>And oh oh open wide  
>Cause this is your night so smile<br>Cause you'll go out in style  
>You'll go out in style" I carried on singing as I entered what I was definatly going to make the chorus, I looked down at the note book and played the melody for the verse and moved straight onto the next section of the song.<p>

"If you let me I could  
>I'd show you how to build your fences<br>Set restrictions  
>Separate from the world<br>The constant battle that you hate to fight  
>Just blame the limelight" I acted instinctivly changing the melody slightly for the next part,<p>

"Don't look up just let them think  
>There's no place else you'd rather be<p>

Now you can't turn back  
>Because this road is all you'll ever have" I smirked even more as I came to the next chorus,<p>

"And it's obvious that you're dying, dying  
>Just living proof that the camera's lying<br>And oh oh open wide  
>This is your night so smile" I paused again as I came to the last part of the song, the last verse, I wanted it to be different… How could it go?<p>

"Ah ha" I beamed as my fingers into place and began playing again.

"Yeah yeah you're asking for it  
>With every breath that you breathe in<br>Just breathe it in  
>Yeah yeah well you're just a mess<br>You do all this big talking  
>So now let's see you walk it<br>I said let's see you walk it

Yeah yeah well you're just a mess  
>You do all this big talking<br>So now let's see you walk it  
>I said let's see you walk it" I closed my eyes, becoming insinct with my playing as I decided to but a bridge in the music showing off the hollow sound of the guitar.<p>

"It's obvious that you're dying, dying  
>Just living proof that the camera's lying<br>And oh oh open wide  
>Yeah oh oh open wide<br>Yeah oh oh open wide  
>Cause you'll go out in style<br>You'll go out in style" A smile replaced the smirk as I finished the song,

"Abby!" I heard Esme call from the bottom of the stairs not bothering to raise her voice in a house full of super sensitive vampires. My reactions were fast as I placed the guitar down on the sofa and raced down the stairs stopping imediately in front of Esme.

"Yuppers" I answered in my usual bubbly tone, causing Esme to smile in a loving motherly way,

"School" She replied, I rolled my eyes,

"I got all excited for nothing" I sighed as I turned and walked off towards the garage.

Upon entering the garage Emmett was already sitting in his jeep with Alice, Rosalie and Jasper. While Edward was on his lonesome in his shiny silver volvo.

I turned and stared longingly at my bike its muscular front covered in a glossy black paint. Oh how I missed riding it, but since we had moved I had to deplete my age and looks to that of a 15 year old meaning I couldn't drive… Offically anyway…

"Hang on" I paused, I looked over at Edward who had a knowing smirked plastered on his face. "When's my cover birthday?" I asked,

"7 weeks ago" Alice chimed from Emmett's jeep,

"Yay!" I smiled as I skipped over to my bike 7 weeks was enough time to say I took to learning to drive easily and passed my test. I wrapped my hands around the bike and hugged it, "I missed you" I cooed to my bike causing my family to laugh.

"So I take it your not riding with me today?" Edward asked with a small smile,

"No offence" I chirped back while pulling my ipod from my leather jacket pocket, under my leather jacket I was wearing a long white top with a blue geometric design on it which crept from the left bottom corner up to my chest and black denim skinny jeans. Alice liked the family to be coordinated and tended to revolve around the colour blue.

I smiled at Alice's fashion habits and placed the ear plugs in your ears letting _Muse Supermassive Black Hole _burst into my head.

"Abby, your music choice sucks" Emmett laughed, I just stuck my tongue out at him childishly, causing Emmett to laugh.

I turned back around and grabbed my smooth black helmet and placed it over my head while pulling down the visor tinting the world around me into a darken, more eerie version of the world.

"Emmett how can you think that?" Edward asked after reading Emmett's thoughts he stared at Emmett in a slightly disturbed manor,

"What? It's true" Emmett defended, I sat on my bike and looked between Edward and Emmett, I thought about Edwards power and the voices in my head grew louder and louder, I focused in on Emmett's voice.

_Wow, she does look hot with a biker helmet__ and jacket on…_

I quickly dived out of Emmett's mind,

"Jesus Emmett" I cursed "Do you always have to think like that?" I asked sceptically as I twisted my hand and the bike roared into life.

Why did we have to say that my birthday was in March? I hated waiting this long before I could ride my bike again.

A smile grew as I powered out of the garage and down the twisting roads away from the house, the forest around me whizzed by even though with my vampire eye sight I could still see every detail clearly, the ingrains in the bark, the twigs that made up the messy birds nest even the little stones on the road in front of me. This is what life was about, just the rawness about riding a bike; I was so open and unprotected yet control so much horse power beneath my fingers.

But every good thing must come to an end and as Forks High came into sight, my good time was ended. I pulled up into the school car park gaining quite a few stairs, after all not many 16 years olds rode glossy black muscle bikes.

A smirk made its way to my face as I pulled into Emmett's normal parking space,

"Suck on that Emmett you big pervert" I muttered as I kicked the stand down on the bike and got off, taking the helmet off at the same time.

I looked up as Edward drove into the car park followed by Emmett and the others. Emmett narrowed his eyes as he caught sight of where I had parked and decide to park on the other side of Edwards Volvo which had silently pulled up beside me.

Emmett scowled as he got out of his jeep; while I just let out a bell like laugh and rolled my eyes. I was good at these little human movements, like shifting my weight, or rolling my eyes… But then again it was extremely easy for me to copy others.

"There's a new girl" Edward stated as we walked up towards the school,

"What's her name?" I asked,

"Bella" He replied, "She's moved here from Phoenix"

"Interesting" I announced sarcastically, causing Edward to frown and the others to smile, "You know you love me" I chimed as I turned and made my way towards to Art rooms.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"How was English?" Alice asked as I joined her on my way to the dinning room for lunch,

"Macbeth gets kind of boring after the third time of doing it" I shrugged as I thought back over the years, "I swear all teachers use the same teaching plan"

Alice laughed, "Wait until your Edwards' age, he's been going threw high school for years" She muttered, causing me to smile,

"How does he deal with it, doesn't he get bored?" I asked, as Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie joined us. "Then again he can just watch the constant soap opera in Jessica's head" I laughed, "But what's with him been a genius and all?"

"Bet that helped his ego" Emmett muttered,

"Bet my fist will help your face in a minute" I shot back with a smile, causing Emmett to laugh, that was the great thing with Emmett, I could have hours of fighting, both of us giving as good as we got and we'd always finish with a laugh.

"Where is he anyway?" I asked as Emmett and I finished glaring at each other,

"Probably stalking the new girl" Emmett laughed, I just rolled my eyes,

"Here" Edward announced as he walked up and joined our little group from behind,

"Oh joy to the world, the prodicle son has returned" I called rather excitedly yet with a hint of sarcasm a tone I had perfected since becoming a Cullen.

"So were you stalking her?" Emmett asked, while I focused in on Edward's power, and the voices of everyone around you grew like a noisy crowd.

"_Through thought"_ Edward thought as he answered, "No" I just smirked, a smirk that got noticed by Edward,

"_T__ell Emmett and you're dead" _He thought,

"_Chill-ax__, no need to send threats" _I thought back teasingly as you reached the dinning room, I stopped with Edward and just stared at each other arguing in our minds. Emmett rolled his eyes before he and Rosalie waltz straight into the dinning room heading over to our regular table. Alice and Jasper waited outside, Jasper needing a little reassurance from Alice that he wasn't going to attack anyone.

"_So you're defiantly not going to tell Emmett that I've been listening to people's thoughts and opinions on the new girl?" _Edward thought,

"_Yeppy-doo-daa" _I replied as Alice and Jasper entered the dinning room hand in hand, I looked up at Edward and saw him smirk at my made up word.

"_Do you enjoy making up new words for the word yes?" _He thought,

"_Yowzers, I spend all night doing it"_ You thought back happily,

"No you don't you write songs" He replied speaking again, after all it'd be kind of weird if two people were just stood there staring at each other.

"You bother listening?" I asked,

"I find the lyrics interesting" He replied with a shrugged, I smiled,

"That means a lot coming from the King of all pieces of classical music that have no lyrics at all" I smirked as I turned and entered the dinning room the scents of human grazing my nose and trickling down my throat, burning it like a hot iron poker.

I resisted the urge to rip open their throats and thought of Carlisle and his ability to resist blood, instantly I felt the need to drink their blood fading, the burning became a second thought in my mind. I turned to look up at Edward as he entered the dinning room and walked with him towards the table.

My eyes drifted over the new girl Bella and I listened into her conversation with Jessica.

"And the small girl with the leather jacket is Abigail Cullen; she's the youngest and least weird out of all of them. With her is her older brother Edward, he's really protective over her. But I don't care he's totally gorgeous… As you can see… But apparently no one here is good enough for him" Jessica rambled making you smirk.

"Oh yeh, I'm the least weird" I announced as I sat down at the table next to Emmett and Alice,

"We heard" Rosalie smiled, I looked over at Edward, he looked troubled,

"Oi, Eddy what's up?" I asked,

"Eddy?" Emmett asked mockingly scoffing at my improvised nickname,

"You're just jealous that I can say it and you can't because if you did people would question whether you loved Rose or loved Eddy" I replied,

"True" Jasper agreed,

"Whose side are on?" Emmett asked,

"Anyway" I interrupted drawing out the word as I turned back to Edward, everyone else following my gaze,

"I can't read her mind" He stated, "You try" He instructed,

"Maybe when there's less humans around, I'm copying Carlisle at the moment" I replied, he nodded, that was the only reason I was introduce to humans so early after swapping to the vegetarian diet. Once I found out that I could copy Carlisle, it wasn't a bother for me.

"What do you mean you can't read her mind?" Alice asked as even turned to stare at the new girl, I cringed inwardly,

"Don't all glare at her you idiots please try to act human" I moaned causing everyone but Edward to look away from the puzzled new girl. "Edward!" I called causing him to snap his attention away from Bella and back to you, "Stop glaring at her, I'm sure there's a reason for why you can't read her thoughts" I assured him. He turned around back around to face the low conversations between the others, but not before shooting Bella one last glance.

Lunch pasted by quickly followed by the rest of the days lessons which consisted of double maths, where I went over a theorem I had learnt several years ago and Spanish which I was already fluent in along with German and Japanese. These skills just seemed to happen when you don't need to sleep and got really bord at 12 o'clock at night.

"Freedom!" I called happily as I met with Alice as I came out of Spanish while she came out of one of the German classrooms with Jasper in tow.

"Told you she was going to say that" Alice chimed to Jasper,

"Did I doubt you?" He asked,

"You know boosting about predicted events is rather bad for a psychic" I scolded her playfully. Alice just laughed one of her wind chime laughs.

"Let's go home" I smiled as we turned and followed the masses of students out of the language rooms and towards the car park.

"Where's Edward?" I asked as I joined Emmett and Rosalie who were waiting by the jeep, Emmett just shrugged in an uncaring way while Rosalie just looked blank. "I was going to ask him if he wanted to go hunting tonight"

"Why don't you ask me" Emmett suggested,

"Because you turn everything into a competition and then throw a tantrum when I beat you at it" I smirked in response,

"You do not beat me and I don't throw tantrums!" He growled back,

"See the tantrums have begun already" I laughed, Emmett just growled,

"Here's Edward" Alice called across the heated stare Emmett was giving me,

"Hay Eddy" I smiled as Edward's frowning figure stormed up to your group, "What's wrong?" I asked,

"Bella" He replied, I just raised an eyebrow and shot Emmett a confused glace, he just shrugged,

"What did she do?" I asked, he sighed and turned around, leaning against his car with finger raised massaging his temples.

"Her blood sang to me" He growled while looking at the ground.

"Oh" I muttered, this wasn't good for us, only one person in our family had had a singer before, in fact he had had 2 and that was Emmett. The only bad thing was he had killed both of them in exchange for their blood.

"Look, this isn't the place to talk about it" Rosalie began as she looked around at the passing humans that were oblivious to the 8 most deadly predators standing in their car park.

"Yeh, let's go home and consult this with Carlisle and Esme" I agreed as I picked up my helmet and slipped it on.

The ride back to the house was dreadful, deep down I knew the choice Edwards was going to make after meeting his singer and it hurt me to think about it, he was like me in so many ways. And in way, was the only reason I stuck around when I first became a Cullen. He was alone like me, he doubted our whole purpose like me, and he even had the same moral opinions and views on whether or not we had souls as me… If he were to suddenly leave… And I knew he would leave, no way would he let himself endanger the brown haired girls life if he had the option not to.

Carlisle and Esme were already in the living room or as I mentally nicknamed it, the conference room. Every important decision was decided in our living rooms.

I looked up at their curious faces as all eight of us glided into the room with unnatural grace.

"What happened?" Carlisle as Edward,

"Emmett phoned you" Edward mumbled obviously reading Carlisle's mind

"What happened?" Carlisle repeated in his same calm tone,

"There's a new girl at out school and she's my blood singer" He sighed.

"Ah" Carlisle nodded,

"I'm leaving this up to you to decide what to do, but just for the record, I have every faith that you will be able to resist that girls blood" Carlisle stated, good call Carlisle I thought. I knew that Edward would leave, he was just that type of person, cautious and self sacraficing. I scolded mentally; only realising after I thought it that Edward could ready minds.

Great…

I looked up at Edward and saw him looking at me shocked and slightly sympathetic,

"I need to clear my head" He announced, I felt my stomach clench, this is what I was dreading. "I'm going to go away for about a month and mull this over…"

I looked down, so he was going away…

"But I'll come back" He promised, I looked up and saw him directly looking at me, "I promise"

"Ok Edward, that's your choice" Carlisle agreed while the rest of us just stood there with solemn expressions, in a way it was like he died. None of us had ever thought about Edward leaving… he was always the strong, smart 'always-knew-what-to-do' one. He had been a vampire the second longest in this family… If he couldn't handle his singer… What would happen if I met mine?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had been a month since Edward had left and had I coped, it was hard at first, trying to act like Edward's leaving didn't have that big of an effect on me. I had never really noticed before how much of a role model he had been to me. But at least no one noticed my down turn in mood, well maybe Jasper did, but he didn't mention it.

But today was the day he was coming back and I knew he was, Alice had seen it. But even if we didn't have the all seeing fortune cookie I knew he would come back, if Edward was anything he was a man of his word. And to be honest that was the only thing that kept me here with the Cullens. I had come to realise in Edward's absence, that he was the one keeping me here. He was the one vampire in this family like me who knew what it was like not to have a soul mate. And I know been the closely knit family we are that we try not to let our relationships effect each other, but there will be times when we just split off into out pairs, leaving myself and Edward standing there on our own, not been able to comprehend what it's like to have our other half… I know this is a very childish way of me to think about it and it's silly of me to be jealous of my siblings over something so pointless… But I guess been turned when I was a hormonal 15 year old had its side effects.

My ears pricked up as I heard the sound of Edwards running footsteps in the forest surrounding our home. I could recognise his dear like rhythm anywhere. The whole house seemed to stop as we all heard him approaching.

"He's back…" I whispered as I jumped from where I was sitting on my sofa, my baggy light blue top hanging from my small frame, looking more like a dress as I wore black leggings underneath it and completing my outfit with a pair of cute blue pumps. I ran down to the living room where everyone else was waiting patiently for Edwards to arrive and tell us his decision.

He walked into the living room through the open glass doors and looked at the seven of us that stood there as still as statues. A smile broke out across his face,

"I'm going to stay and give it a go" He nodded,

I felt my insides well up in happiness as he said those few words, I still had my brother. My body moved instinctively as I moved forward and hugged him wrapping my arms around his granite like torso. I was soon followed by the rest of my family as we celebrated Edward's decision.

"You made the right call" Carlisle smiled as he gave Edward a fatherly hug,

"I hope so" Edward replied with a sigh.

"Ok everyone school" Esme called as she glanced at the clock, how was it she always knew when school was. Did she have some weird vampire sense that told her when it was time for school? A smile crept onto my face as I imagined Esme in a spider woman costume shouting,

"_My Vampire-dy senses are tingling. It's time for school!" _

"You haven't changed in the last month then?" Edwards asked as the six of us walked towards the garage,

"Man, I'm not going to change for the rest of eternity, learn to live with it" I laughed as I looked up at Edward,

"You want to ride we me today?" He asked,

"Sure why not, I can bug the hell out of you on the way there for leaving me for a month" I shrugged while walking over towards the shiny silver Volvo.

"Who the hell put pink dice on my mirror?" Edward asked as we got into the car,

"Let the mayhem begin" I chuckled evilly as he ripped the dice from the mirror and threw them onto the back seat while rolling his eyes.

We arrived at school and I had pushed Edward to his limit,

"You are never riding with me again" he laughed as we stepped out for the car; I just laughed along with him as Emmett pulled up in his jeep. I turned to look at the muscle built vampire as he stepped out of his jeep. You know, maybe the size of his jeep and muscles were compensating for something… I wondered. Edward just coughed slightly trying to hold back a laugh as he caught what I was thinking.

"Darn I need to get used to you reading my mind all of the time" I mused as we began walking up into school,

"Why what was she thinking?" Emmett asked,

"_Remember the promise I made about you mind stalking Bella!" _I screamed in my head,

"Nothing, it's doesn't matter Emmett" Edward replied with a perfect poker face, I really needed to master the art of lying…

"_Ah don't you just love blackmail" _I chimed happily in my head causing Edward to raise an eye brow at me, I just laughed at him.

Once again the classes droned on, but nothing seemed to be able to dampen my mood since Edward had returned, just been able to look into his extremely golden eyes was a blessing. In fact his eyes were almost yellow, he must have been hunting even more since discovering his singer, smart move…

"Jail break" I called as I walked up to the rest of my family as the waited for me by the cars. Emmett rolled his eyes while Alice laughed,

"You really are spunky you know that?" Emmett asked teasingly,

"I'm not spunky I'm just misunderstood" I replied with false hurt, Emmett just laughed. I smiled and shifted my gaze over to Edward; he was staring over to top of his Volvo looking intently at Bella who was stood by her red pickup truck listening to music from her ipod.

"Yeh I know here music sense sucks" Emmett nodded as he followed my gaze over to Bella

"Emmett, you hate anything that doesn't come from late 70's early 80's" I laughed, "My little _Dancing Queen"_

Emmett just scowled at me,

"That was Esme's CD I it mixed up with my akon one and you know it!" He growled back I just smiled at his childish expression.

Now the next chain of events would have happened very fast for anyone who wasn't a supernatural being, but seen as we're vampires it all seemed to slow down. First a boy named Tyler skidded on some black ice on the road and sent his black van hurtling towards Bella. It was at that point fear was first planted into my mind because as Edwards dove forwards running for one end of the car park to the other in the space of a second. It was official, even though he didn't see or feel it yet he was falling for this human, and it pained me to realise that once Bella arrived on the scene, I would be the lonesome vampire. I would be the one who would have to be alone…

"Idiot" Rosalie hissed as she and the rest of us pilled into the cars, me been the only one to get into Edwards Volvo, seen as he had run off into the forest near to school.

"_Meet us at the hospital" _I thought knowing that Edward would have been listening as he ran through the forest.

My foot pressed the accelerator further to the floor as I powered along the roads in Edwards Volvo with Emmett right behind me, the roar of the engine vibrating beneath me fingers.

I arrived at the hospital and yanked on the hand break causing the car to turned and skid, sliding into an available slot perfectly. Emmett pulled up beside me and got out of his jeep followed by the others.

"What the hell was he thinking?" Rosalie hissed as we walked into the hospital heading the A&E department. We met up with Edwards as he waited in a corridor near the doors to A&E.

"Are you out of your mind?" Rosalie hissed as she stormed up to Emmett,

"Rosalie" Carlisle's cool voice rang from behind us, "Let me talk to him" The others glanced to Carlisle then to Edward before turning and walking away, leaving only myself and Rosalie. Carlisle gave me a glance that said I should go, but I wasn't bugging Edward's actions affected me as much as they did him.

"Edwards this effects all of us" Rosalie hissed,

"What did you expect me to do, let her die?" He asked,

I looked down at I replayed the crash scene in my head calculating the angles and there it was, Bella wouldn't have died. Edward looked at me with narrowed eyes.

"_And if you though her blood spilling out across the car park would tempt you, you could have held your breath… Admit it Edward you're falling for this girl" _I thought as my own steely glare caught Edward's, he just tightened his jaw and glared at me.

"You just-" Rosalie began, but was cut short when we all heard Bella's breathing from behind the corner. I glared over at her, causing her to gasp.

"I'm going home" I muttered before turning and walking through the corridors of the hospital.

I reached the open air and decided that I'd be kind and leave Edward his car, I needed to stretch my legs out anyway, so with that I turned and walked over to the edge of the forest. Once I was deep enough into the green shelter of the canopy I took off pounding my feet silently against the leaf littered floor, the fresh scent of pine wafting into my super sensitive nose.

I was back at home with in minutes and as I burst through the doors I ran straight through the entrance hall, up the stairs and into my room. I needed to think… if Edward was falling for a human, what was I going to do? I had already proven to myself that I needed Edward's singleness, and it was only when I thought this I realised how selfish I sounded. I _needed _Edward to be single, what if I was denying him his soul mate, just so I could have someone to talk to when I was alone? When all the past deeds I had done came back to haunt me? Because that's what happened when I was alone, I thought about my life before the Cullens, my demonic life that was filled with bloodshed and suffering and it hurt…

It was then I heard Alice gasp I immediately copied Edward's power as she saw Bella as a vampire running with Edward through the forest near our home, he looked so happy in that premonition. This Bella girl really was his other half… And here I was trying to separate them… This went against the whole agreement I had with Carlisle…

I was silent as I got up and walked over to the ebony desk in my room; I picked up a pen and began writing on a piece of paper.

_When I first met you__, I asked for you to teach me to be a vegetarian and then I would go and never come back… You managed to convince me to stay, but on my one condition it made everyone happy. And now as I can see this situation unfolding, I know that my staying here will lead to the unhappiness of one of you. So it pains me to say it, but goodbye,_

_And Edward I hope you're happy with Bella, and don't mess it up_

_Abigail X_

I heard Edward and Carlisle enter down stairs as Alice gasped at her new premonition… This time it was about me…

"No" Edward muttered, I just sighed and left the note on my desk before running down into the living room standing in front of the other 7 members of my family as if on trial.

This is where it gets difficult… Explaining decision to my family…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"You can't" Edward growled while the others, except Alice looked from Edward to me in confusion, I sighed at his reaction.

"What's going on?" Carlisle's calm voice asked over the tension of Edward's glare,

"I'm leaving" I announced as I looked over at Carlisle, careful to control my emotions, no need to let Jasper suffer.

"What?" Alice asked, her small bell like voice full of hurt, I looked over at the rest of my family the same emotion playing on their faces, sadness. Even Emmett seemed sad that I was going. But it was the right decision because now that I thought about it… When (and I mean _when) _Edward fell for this human, he was going to bring her back here and if I picked up her scent, whether it was from the house or off of Edward, if she was half as tempting as Edward's thoughts said she was… I would lose it and track her down and kill her and I'd had enough of that, enough of the killing and the hunter instincts not to mention… I couldn't sabotage my family's secret like that.

"You could copy Carlisle" Edward pointed out as he read my thoughts,

"Edward do have any idea how tiring my gift is?" I asked, "With any of your gifts it's a focus thing in small bursts, but with me its constant a constant drain to keep my body changed. I can't do that for the rest of Bella's life"

He looked down, realising that my decision was the right one; in the same way his decision to stay was the right one.

"Abigail" Carlisle called using my full name, "Are you sure this is the right decision?"

"Yeh" I breathed slowly, "If I stay I risk exposing all of us and it would be too easy for me to slip up and kill Bella. Not to meantion it would be selfish to make you all move or deny Edwards the future Alice saw"

Carlisle nodded understandingly, "If you think it's the right thing to do, I'm not going to tell you otherwise, you're old enough now to understand"

"What?" Rosalie burst out, "So you're just going to let her leave?"

"Rosalie, please-"

"No, I won't let you leave because of some stupid mortal! You are more part of this family than she'll ever be" She ranted,

"Rose" I began, my voice quiet and soft, a small trait I picked up from Carlisle, as he said, sometimes the smallest voice is the loudest heard. And to be honest when he first said that I just called him the vampire version of Yoda… But now I can see where he's coming from. "I've seen the type of future Edward is going to have with Bella… I need to do this"

"But you don't need to go all of the time… Right?" Alice asked her small voice hinted with hope.

"God no, you can't get rid of me that easily" I smiled; the mood in the room seemed to lighten immensely, whether it was due to Jasper or not I don't know.

"I'll miss you" Alice whined as she walked up to me and hugged me pressing her diamond skin against mine,

"I'll miss you too" I smiled as I hugged her back, followed by the rest of my family each giving me my own little farewell speech or insult in Emmett's case.

"Who am I going to argue with now that your big mouth is hightailing it out of here?" He asked teasingly as I pulled away from his toned chest.

"I'm sure you'll find another small 15 year old girl that can kick your butt at everything" I winked back causing Emmett to chuckle and everyone else to smile.

"Here" Alice chimed as she handed me a glossy black phone. "When that rings, you've got to answer" She warned,

"Ok" I laughed as I placed the phone in my back pocket,

"And here" She said again as she pasted me a small black leather bag, "You'll need that" I opened the bag and saw a purse and numerous fake passports,

"Thanks" I smiled as I looked up at Alice, before turning to look around at the rest of my family's hard faces and smiling at them. I took a deep intake of breath while turning and sprinting out of the open glass doors and into the lush forest that surrounded our home…

…

It's been a week since I had decided to leave the Cullen's and travel the world and I was currently lounging in a hotel room in Florida. The dull evening sun not allowing me outside, unless I wanted to light up like a Christmas tree.

So as I waited in my hotel room staring at the ceiling my past flooded into my mind, the glassy eyes of all those I had killed stared at me, their pale grey skin stretched over their stony faces.

I shuck my head side to side shaking their faces from my mind; I didn't want to face that just now… So to let my mind do something rather than back track into the past I began thinking about where I could fly to…

"Somewhere with lots of birds" I mused as I thought about my preferred prey… I didn't know why I liked birds so much they weren't exactly full of blood and seen as they were mostly herbivores they didn't have the same meaty taste Emmett's lions did… But something about them attracted me… Maybe it was the thrill of the chase; birds were so agile and hard to catch compared to lion's or deer's. Birds could fly and dive into places so small even with the agility and strength of a vampire I couldn't reach them. When I hunted birds I could let my instincts take over, I could be the demon with in me and just chase them like a true predator with grace and power.

"So where on earth has birds, preferably meat eating birds" I mused as I thought about eagles and falcons, the two types of birds Forks never seemed to have.

"Italy has falcons" I mused as I thought about the sunny, boot shaped country, "And all year round skiing" I smiled as I thought about the broacher email I had received about a month ago.

Suddenly my pocket vibrated and my hands had pulled out my phone and answered before the second ring.

"Abigail's flower shop how can I help you?" I answered,

"What?" Alice asked from the other end of the phone, I just laughed,

"Hay Alice what's occurin'?"

"Nothing that's the problem" She sighed, "Jaspers off hunting, Carlisle and Esme are playing chess and Carlisle's going to win, Emmett and Rosalie have gone god knows where to do God knows what and Edward's off stalking Bella… Again"

"Well that really sounds like nothing" I replied sarcastically as she finished her little list,

"I meant nothing's happening to me, not them, their all fine and dandy"

"Oh, in that case, yeh nothing _was_ happening but then you rang me and I always count as something" I joked,

"Yeh you really are something"

"Hay!"

"Anyway" She said drawing out the word, "Where are you at the moment?"

"Stuck in hotel room in Florida waiting for the sun to set" I replied, "Oh wait" I paused as I opened the curtains and looked out as the sun set over the ocean, "Scrap that, the sun just set"

"So where are you headed now?"

"The air port, I'm going bird watching" I smiled,

"Ooh where?" She asked excitedly,

"Italy, they have some pretty meaty Falcons there" I smiled,

"Just remember to cover up; I'm not to sure what time the sun rises in Italy"

"Yeh I know" I nodded, "look I got to go book a flight and what not" I began

"Yeh, well have fun Italy, when do you think you'll be coming back?"

"I don't know, when I get board of Italy I guess" I shrugged, "Anyway, talk to you soon Alice and make sure Edward doesn't mess what he could have with Bella up"

"Will do, talk to you soon Abby" She chimed before hanging up.

I placed the phone back into my pocket, picked up my bag and left the hotel, handing the key card in as I pasted the office.

The streets were still buzzing with life as I walked in the direction of the airport; I slipped into an alley and pulled out a random passport.

"Anne-Marie Cummins" I mused as I looked at the 20 year old red head in the photo, her hook like nose staring up at me, her lips drawn into a tight line. "Couldn't Alice have picked someone who didn't look like the wicked witch of the west?" I asked as I felt the Mexican wave ripple across my skin as I became Anne-Marie Cummins.

The walk to the airport took longer than my 15 year old patients could manage, but been surrounded by humans, I couldn't exactly go running at full speed. I looked around as I entered the airport, people and suitcases littered around the gigantic room in little huddles. Parents were staring intensely at the T.V screens that held the boarding times, while children sat on the squeaky plastic floor bored out of their minds.

My eyes glanced around at the different desks until I caught sight of a screen that had Italy written on it, I glided over towards the desk and walked up to where a small blonde woman with bright blue eyes was staring dully at the computer screen in front of her.

"Can I have one ticket please?" I asked politely as I pulled out my credit card,

"Ok, but the only available seats are on business class" She sighed as she clicked on her computer mouse a few times,

"That's ok" I smiled as,

"Right so here we go" She smiled as she handed the card scanner over the counter, "Any luggage?"

"No just 1 carry on bag" I replied as I fitted my card into the slot,

"Passport please" I handed over the fake passport and she looked over it, "Please enter your pin Ms. Cummins"

I smiled as my pale fingers typed in the four digit code before pressing the green button and removing my card when it said so.

"Here's your ticket and your flight will board in 2 hours" The blonde stated as she handed me my ticket followed by a work required smile flashing me her perfectly straight white teeth. Out of politeness I smiled back at her before turning and walking towards terminal 1… Now all I faced was a 9 hour flight cooped up in a small metal tube with bunch of humans…

This could be interesting…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I survived the flight and I was immensely proud of myself, even with a small sweet smelling child next to me, who just couldn't stop moving and wafting her scent in my direction I got through the flight without having to rely on coping Carlisle once. It was only when I heard the pilot announce over the speakers that we would be arrived at 1 o'clock did my mood sour. I didn't have enough clothes to hide my 20 year old body seen as I was only wearing a pair of tight black skinny jeans and a baggy white top that hung off of my shoulders leaving a lot of open skin.

My mind was buzzing with ideas in which I could combat this new found problem, many of them involving me stealing another person's jacket, but because we were flying to a hot country, not many people had layers on. Then it hit me, I could copy people… So what if I copied the appearance of human skin…

I close my eyes and focused on the texture and aesthetics of human skin, the plainness of it all, the tiny imperfections… The familiar feeling of the Mexican wave rippled over my skin from my toe up to my head. I opened my eyes and looked down at my arm; it looked exactly like human skin… But did my powers stretch enough to be able to alter my body enough so I didn't glow like fairy lights…?

My question was answered as the small girl with curly brown locks and vibrant green eyes opened the window shutter from beside me casting a ray of sun along the skin on my arm. I smiled as I looked down at my plain, peach coloured skin as it bathed in the sun light.

The plane soon touched down and I followed the heard of passengers off of the plane and into a small tunnel like area which led me out into arrivals section of the airport. This was where I separated from the other passengers and as they headed off towards the luggage carousals I turned and headed for the toilets.

Once in side the toilets I made sure no one saw me enter the first cubicle and relaxed my power allowing myself to turn back into my young 15 year old form, my honey blonde hair curling down past my shoulders. I closed my eyes and focused on the idea of human skin covering my body, the feeling of a Mexican wave washing over my skin as I hid my vampire skin.

I smiled as I left the airport and entered the bustling city of Rome the scent of ice cream hung in the air, after all Italy did sell more ice cream a year than any other place on earth…

I decided to walk through the city rather than finding a car and hot wiring it, I wanted to see what this magical place was like. I wanted to feel the sun beat down on my ice cold skin, which even after imitating the looks of a human was still as cold and hard as granite to touch. I wanted to smell the different scents in the air, how much sweeter they smelt than Forks, the scents around Forks always seemed to be fresher, more forest like… But here they were sweet and mouth watering. It must have been because of the amount of children here on family holidays, their scent leaving a lasting impression on the air around.

It was almost sunset when I reached the edge of the city, the original sweet scents in the air had long since vanished and the new dominate scent was the exhaust fumes from the cars. I breathing was deep but shaky, I had never held a transformation this long before and it was beginning to show. I needed to get to somewhere that was covered up with trees or something anything that would keep the almost set sun off of my skin.

I looked up as the scent of trees caught my nose; there was a forest near here, only about 5 miles North West. A new found determination to reach the forest before I was too weak to hold the transformation forced its way into my mind, I looked around checking with my enhanced sight that there were no humans near by. After finding no trace of any humans I broke out into a run, my legs pounding against the dried earth beneath me the top layer of soil kicking up at the speed I was travelling at.

I reached the forest and dived under the canopy my skin rippling beneath me reverting back to my vampire state while a sigh of relief escaped my mouth. I looked up at the pink sky as oranges and reds bled across it creating a quilt of warm colours. The mixture of warm lights shone down into the forest fighting through the canopy and landing on the earth ground below. My feet seemed to have a mind of there own as I walked through the forest, the leaves under my feet crunching ever so quietly beneath my feet.

It was magical how quickly the forest changed around me. As the sun set a new pallet of colours washed over the forest, it went from a warm tropical get away to a midnight painted hide away. The forest was engulfed in darkness except for the small parts that were bathed in moon light, leaving a trail of silver tinted leaves and bushes contrasting to the pools of darkness.

I walked through the forest all night recuperating my strength for the sunny day that would follow, my mind completely bewildered with the beauty of the place. It was weird, I had spent the last 10 years living with vampires, who were known for their beauty and grace, yet not even Rosalie stood up to the world around me.

I reached the edge of the forest while the world around me was still coated in darkness, in front of me; over a few grass covered hills was an old town, built like a fortress. The edge of the city had towering cream brick walls, with high oak arches that opened up a gate way into the old town.

My head tilted back as I inhaled the scents around me, if I was going to be around humans for another day I needed to hunt. The tropical scent of wild flowers and trees flooded into my nose, but I needed to search deeper than that, I needed to hunt for blood. The only problem being that everything in this forest had vanished. There was no scent to pick up, there were no tracks to follow, it was as if all the animal had run scared of some bigger predator.

I inhaled deeper, flooding more air into my lunges, my mind processing the scents and forming a picture of the world around me. The picture spread out in my mind like a web, out of the forest, over the hills, around the walls of the town and… Over a cliff. I inhaled again, so I could get a better picture of the cliff, the different forms of moss that grew on the jagged face, the messy twigs that had been thrown together to form a nest. I focused on the nest the faint scent of fish that had been eaten in there by the bird, the type of twigs used to create her home, and finally what I was looking for… the scent of the bird.

My eyes shot open and my legs moved instinctively bounding over the soft grass, my only thoughts on tracking my prey, the scratching in my throat growing stronger by the second.

I flew past the sleeping town, running parallel to its great washed walls and looked out over the small field that lay in front of me, before the giant drop into the ocean. I could already hear the crashing of the waves over the pillar like rocks.

A ripping thirst suddenly erupted in the back of my throat, bubbling over until it had infected my entire mouth, I could almost feel my eyes darken as I sprang forward like a true hunter and bounded towards the edge of the cliff.

I jumped from the cliff and snarled as I felt the wind rip through my hair, bringing my preys scent over closer, the scratching in my throat now unbearable.

My body twisted in the air as I pulled myself back towards the rock face, my hands smashed into the rocks breaking my fall as I powered towards the bird. Just as I was upon my prey, it woke and fled from its nest out over the ocean. I snarled again as I crashed down onto its nest destroying it. My legs that were crouched underneath me straighten and I leapt from the rocks snatching my prey out of the air and sinking my diamond hard fangs into its flesh.

I twisted again in the air as I fell towards the angry grey sea beneath me. My legs bent under me, breaking my fall as I landed silently on one of the pillar type rocks.

I was still, looking over at the horizon as the sun rose casting rays of light onto my skin. I looked down at my hand as it glittered and shone in front of my eyes. A deep sigh echoed from my mouth… and it was then that it caught my nose…

I twitched my nose again trying to double check the scent, it was definite. There were other vampires in this area, two of them to be exact, and they were headed this way. I sprang up from where I was sitting and looked up at the ridge of the cliff; they were coming for me…

Out of instinct I ran, I jumped from the pillar to the face of the rocks and climbed upwards, I really didn't need to face a coven of territorial vampires at the moment. My nose twitched again as I smelt for their scent, there was definitely two of them and they were headed powering towards me.

My legs pumped form underneath me as I ran over the field and towards the city, if I could get in there and use my power to hide amongst the humans they would be able to touch me with out been seen… And then they'd just have to face the Volturi.

The vampires that were tracking me followed me towards the city, but they kept their distance, it was as if they were herding me… The again they would think that the city would trap me, a place where I couldn't run or go into the light…

…How wrong they were…

I reached the city and slowed to a walk as I entered an alley way, my skin protected from the suns rays. The other vampires were gaining on me, but I knew I was safe, I could see the main square in front of me, the humans busying around in their daily activities.

I reached the edge of the alley and focused on the idea of human skin covering me like a blanket, protecting my true identity. The familiar feeling of a Mexican wave rippled from my toe to my head just as the other vampires entered the other end of the alley.

I turned and smirked at the two vampires in front of me, even though I was slightly surprised to see that they were both male, I had expected them to be a soul mated pair. But no, in front of me stood an uneven pair of men. One was tall and bear like in build, in a way he was like Emmett, expect his skin was chalkier and his eyes blood red. Next to him was a small, skinnier man with sunken cheeks and scruffy hair stared at me, his eyes curious as to what I was going to do, a normal vampire would have run to the forest… But I wasn't normal.

I winked at the pair before stepping backwards into the sun my skin as plain as the humans that bustled around me. The eyes of the two vampires widened, I was after all something new. No vampire in history had ever had my ability, Carlisle and I had spent a whole year researching it everyday.

"See ya boys" I chimed sweetly before turning and blending in with the humans as they walked about the square. I heard a snarl echo from the alley behind me too low for any of the other humans to hear, but I heard it, its low rumble as it echoed off of the cold brick walls.

Who knew Italy was this fun…?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I smiled slightly as I saw a small black haired boy with cute freckles and lightly tanned skin licking an ice cream a few feet from me. A permanent smile etched onto his face, only enhanced with the splatters of ice cream that surrounded his mouth. He looked up and saw me looking at him; he just smiled at me revealing his two missing front teeth, so that would make him around 6 or 7. His mother gave his hand a tug and he began walking away from me and back to enjoying his ice cream.

I looked up at the sky, it was nearly sun set. I had about an hour before hiding in plain sight was no longer an option. I had been sitting on the edge of a fountain in the middle of the square for the last half an hour working on ways out of the city without passing through any alley's and there only seemed to be one, but it was a main road so the vampire could easily just get into a car and hide that way.

A small sigh escaped my lips as I looked back down at the beige washed brick floor, my phone vibrated in my pocket and I had it pulled out as it rang for the second time.

"Alice" I greeted as I raised my head and stared off into the distance, the thinning people just passing in and out of my view making no significant impact.

"Oh my God Abby, where are you I saw some Volturi chasing you!" She panicked

"They were Volturi?" I asked shocked that I failed to realise the two vampires chasing me were practically royalty,

"How could you not realise! They had the Volturi insignia on the back of their cloaks!"

"Sorry I didn't check out what they were wearing I was too busy running from them" I replied sarcastically,

"Abby don't talk to your sister like that" Esme's voice chimed down the phone,

"Alice a little warning if I'm on speaker phone" I frowned,

"Abby" Carlisle's voice rang out in his usual smooth tone, "According to Alice's vision the two vampires chasing you was Demetri and Felix two of the most experience members of the guard. How did you escape them?"

"I stepped out into the sun after mimicking human skin" I smiled, "They couldn't follow me without lighting up like a Christmas tree" I heard Emmett's booming laugh echo down the phone line at my simile.

"You mean you can actually sit in the sun with out shinning?" Alice asked,

"You bet ya" I laughed,

"That's all well and good but what are you going to do when the sun sets?" Edward asked,

"Always the pessimist" I mumble, causing Emmett to choke on a laugh,

"God I miss having you around" Emmett chuckled,

"Wish I could say the same Emmett" I chimed teasingly,

"Abby, this is serious" Carlisle cut in, "You're sat in the middle of Volterra, with no means of escape" My face darkened, he was right. I needed to stop been me for a second and focus.

"What do you suppose I do then Carlisle?" I asked, all I heard was Alice gasp in response, the phone line was silent. "What's going on?" I asked,

"Alice is having a vision" Jasper replied, I narrowed my eyes, knowing Alice she would have been looking for the Volturi… So what were they planning?

"Abby, they're sending Jane" She gasped,

"Who's Jane?" I asked, I really should have been paying attention when Carlisle told me about the Volturi, but I guess I just found it boring. I believe I was watching Emmett playing chess with Edward and failing miserable, and boy was he a sore loser.

"One of Aro's most favoured and powerful guards… She can inflict the illusion of pain" Edward replied,

"Abby, she's coming while the suns still up, Aro doesn't want her to hurt you" Alice stated, her voice hinted with fear. A fear that had yet to enter my mind, why wasn't I scared, every sense in my body should be screaming run! Get away from here they could kill you in an instant! … But no, I wasn't scared.

"Interesting" I mused thoughtfully,

"Abby, you've got to talk to her" Carlisle announced,

"What?" Rosalie asked, speaking for the first time, "What if they kill her!" She hissed I smiled slightly; Rosalie had always been protective over me. Protective enough to be my mother, I guess she just always wanted to have a child. My whole family knew about Rosalie and her opinion about her been turned and not having the chance to full fill her maternal instincts.

"She has no choice" Carlisle responded, "Demetri has the ability to track anyone anywhere after seeing them"

"Guess that resolves the problem then" I mused, "Carlisle anything you can tell me about the Volturi before I enter the devil's lare?" I heard Edward sigh in frustration; he really didn't like it when I got myself into these sorts of situations. In a way, his protectiveness over me was exactly the same as Rosalie's… In fact, my whole family was protective of me; I was the small baby of the family that looked to weak to hold my own.

If our family was a mafia gang then I would definitely have the nickname peanut and have all the other mafia people looking out for me. Carlisle would be the leader with a thick Italian accent and a thin moustache on his upper lip that he'd constantly stroke. Emmett would definitely be the string man of the group and take care off all of the _dirty _business. Edward would be second in command; he would be the one to look after the gang if Carlisle was caught by the police. And as for Rosalie, Esme and Alice… Well I could see them putting together a whole Charlie's Angels sort of thing.

"Well" Carlisle began, snapping me out of my mafia train of thought, "The Volturi is the biggest coven in vampire history I don't have time to go over every single member, but the 3 leaders are Aro, Marcus and Caius" He informed, "Aro has the ability to read every thought you've ever had by touching your skin and Marcus has the power to see relationships"

"Does Caius have any power?" I asked,

"No, but don't underestimate him, they aren't vampire royalty for nothing" Carlisle replied,

"I wasn't going to, I was just curious" I replied.

"Carlisle there isn't much time left" Alice's voice rang out, I looked up at the sky. She was right, the sun had almost set, the pinks and reds only just beginning to separate from the big ball of yellow.

"The only two other important members are Jane and Alec, they're twins and extremely powerful ones" Carlisle began, as the sweet scent of a vampire hit my nose. "Jane can create the illusion of pain and Alec-"

"Carlisle she's here, I've got to go" I cut him off before closing down my phone and slipping it into my pocket. I raise my nose and inhaled the air again. She was coming from the western alley.

I turned and felt the sun beat down onto my face trying to heat up my impossible cold skin. I looked over towards the alley and saw her, her small form covered in a dark grey cloak, not a single inch of skin showing. I narrowed my eyes at her again; she was of a similar build to me. Carlisle didn't mention the fact that Jane and Alec were teenagers…

She paused in her step as she looked at me from under her cloak, I could see her red eyes glowing from my position 20 feet away. I narrowed my eyes at her before walking forward, my body gliding alone the bricked floor with inhuman grace. Jane took my movement as a invitation and began her walk towards narrowing the gap between us.

My mind raced as I thought about what could happen, but what still puzzled me was my lack of fear… I was never one to scare easily, but here I was facing what would most likely end up in being my death and I felt no twinge of fear at all, if anything I was excited about this new journey in life. This new addition to my life story, which in all honesty could be my final chapter.

Jane and I met in the middle of the clearing, her face still hidden with her hood, while mine bathed in the setting sun. Humans strolled past us as if nothing was happening between the two teenagers standing on the edge of the square, they were completely oblivious to the power we possessed, the damage we could do…

"Aro would like to see you" She stated, I just smirked,

"I'd like to see Aro" I replied, I was sure I saw her eye brow rise at my response.

She turned and began walking back the way she came, except this time I followed her. We reached the alley and her small delicate hands rose and lowered her hood, revealing a small blonde haired girl, the same height as me. Her silky blonde hair was pulled back into a low bun. I smiled and relaxed my power reverting back to my vampire skin, a wave of relief washed over me as I freed myself from the tiring drain.

We continued to walk through the series of alleyways, until we arrived at a small door that led under ground, Jane bent down and pulled open the door and stood back up. She turned around to face me, and I got a better look at her face, she was perfectly made like every vampire. Her skin was flawless and pale, her red eyes big round and her full pale pink lips pulled into a tight line, an expression so old for someone who looked so young.

"After you" She smirked as she waved her hand in the direction of the door, I eyed her carefully before walking up to the hole and jumping down into it.

The fall was longer than I expected, but I still landed silently on the cold brick floor at the bottom, only down here the bricks weren't the pleasant beige like the world above, but a dark grey that depressed me just by looking at them.

Jane landed behind me with the same grace I had just demonstrated.

"This way" She stated curtly before taking off in a run, I followed her, my legs pounding gracefully against the brick floor. I easily kept up with her, I didn't know if she was purposely going slowly, or if she was going slowly so she could keep an eye on me and make sure I kept up with her.

She stopped when we entered a large round room, with a desk in the middle, but what surprise me, was that sitting at the desk was a human. Her green eyes looking at me with curiosity.

"Good evening Gianna" Jane greeted unemotionally as we walked past the desk towards a large pair of double oak doors, gold trim lining them.

"Good evening Jane" Gianna greeted back with a small Italian accent.

I just blinked as a way of ignoring the weird scene in front of me, the Volturi lot really did keep odd company.

Jane pushed open the doors and if I thought the room with Gianna was a giant circular room, I had been mistaken, because in front of me. Was and even larger rounded room with cathedral like art painted onto the ceiling. Volturi guard lined the walls; while directly in front of me were three thrones like chairs, with I'm guessing Aro, Marcus and Caius sitting on them. I caught eyes with Aro; his eyes shimmered with intrigue and interest…

…

…This is where the fun begins…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I followed Jane into the centre of the rounded room keeping my gaze fixed on Aro, if the Volturi were going to attack me, it would be on his orders meaning he's the one I needed to watch. I looked at his appearance; he had pale chalky skin that contrasted greatly to his piercing red eyes and dark brown hair that hung just to his shoulder. A smile played on his pale lips as I entered the room.

Aro jerked his head slightly indicating for Jane to step away from me, she complied and glided through the room and took her place standing behind Aro's chair. They really did have a whole high-rakey set up here; there was Aro and the others leaders who had their own thrones. Followed by Jane and who you guessed to be Alec, even though you couldn't see his face due to the shadows cast by the ceiling.

"Welcome my dear" Aro announced happily as he glided towards me, a fake smile plastered on his face.

"Thank you" I replied curtly as I kept my poker face, I really needed to be careful how I played this, one wrong gamble and I'd loose everything.

"You're quite unique aren't you?" Aro asked he circled around me, studying my teenage appearance. I locked my eyes with him again as he stopped in front of me, "May I?" He asked as he looked down at my hand.

I quickly weighed up my options and decided I had no choice but to give him my hand, wirily I raised my hand without taking my eyes away from Aro. He smiled as he took my granite like hand into his own iron grip.

I took a deep intake of air as he raced back through my memories, flashes appearing in front of my eyes. I saw me change my skin to hide from Felix and Demetri demonstrating my power to Aro, who just smirked at the memory. We continued to watch as he saw the hunt at the cliff quickly followed with a jump back to my home with the Cullens. Memories of laughing with Emmett, clothes shopping with Alice, playing chess with Edward while reading each others minds flashed in front of me speeding up as Aro powered through my brain discovering the very essence of who I was in a matter of seconds. The memories began to slow down as he dived into the parts of my past I didn't even dare venture into; he watched I had my first meeting with the Cullens, my demonic form cowering on the floor. I felt my jaw clench together a muffled grinding sound echoing into the room causing every vampire to tense as Aro dived into my times before the Cullens.

I darted my eyes up at Aro's who's had widened as he looked through the memories of my wild state, he watched as I travelled the world running from who I was, swimming across seas and striding from mountain top to mountain top. He narrowed his eyes as he came closer and closer to the reason as to why I was running, a reason not even the Cullens knew. The years flew by as he approached the memories of 1990.

His lips parted slightly as he saw my new born self charge through the jungles of Africa; hunting for a scent I had smelt when I had reached the coast, thousands of miles away. My heighten senses absorbing everything around me. I lowered my eyes to the ground in shame as Aro watched me enter a native village hidden in the jungle, yet to be discovered by the world at the time. I felt myself stop breathing as the memories of me devouring the whole village flashed into my mind, the women and children running for their homes as a true demon rampaged through the town. I watched my own personal horror movie as a line of men stood in front of my satanic form, blood dripping from my mouth, my eyes wild and crazy. They stood in front of me, a line of 7 men two of them only teenagers, their bodies shaking with anger. Suddenly the line of men ripped apart into a line of 7 towering wolves, bigger than any bear.

I just watched in horror as I relived the nightmare of me destroying the 7 werewolves, werewolves that I had failed to sense because of my blood lust. I gasped as my wild state towered above the werewolves dead bodies, which were burning slowly on the fire in the centre of the village there scent scolding the inside of my nose. But there was a scent far greater that I had yet to taste, I stared at Aro, who was now frozen in shock as he watched me tear apart the rest of the village in a matter of minutes, draining everything dry.

I continued to grind my teeth as I watched myself slam open a door to a hut, tracking the scent I had been after for days. In front of me cowered a young boy only about 7 years old. He screamed slightly as my black eyes stared at him, his big brown eyes glistening in fear, his two front teeth missing from his mouth. Within seconds my teeth were clamped around his neck and his sweet young blood was trickling into my mouth.

I looked up at Aro as the memory played out and he watched my untameable new born stated walk through the village I had just destroyed. The fire I had used to burn the werewolves spread as I left the village, burning the huts to the ground, ashes flicking up and dancing in the air. My long blonde hair whipping around my face dancing with the ashes while the fire reflected in my red eyes.

Aro's whole body was in shock as he quickly powered through the rest of my memories counting down the months of when I was a new born vampire.

He dropped my hand and I could feel his gaze on my face, while I looked at the floor. This was why I never looked back past my first meeting with the Cullens; it was too painful, something that belonged in the library of hell itself. I took a deep intake of breath and maintained my poker face before looking back up at Aro. Even though the game was now up, he had felt all of my emotions, he had felt my over powering regret and guilt as I finished my first year as a new born and began to feel again, rather than just experiencing blood lust.

"To look at you, you never would expect…" Aro mused as he locked with my eyes, "…And for Carlisle to take in someone like you and manage this much…" I watched out of the corner of my eye as Marcus and Caius shifted slightly at the mention of Carlisle's name.

"I've changed" I stated my voice filled with no emotion, just coldness.

"I know my dear, I've seen it" Aro smiled, "And I must say it's quite remarkable. For a vampire to start life like that and then be able to hold themselves, like you do now… Is unnatural, even for us"

I narrowed my eyes at him as he paused and pondered something in his head, his blood red eyes shinning at a new idea.

"In fact, it seems to be that you tend to mimic whoever you're around" He snapped his eyes back to me, "With out meaning to" He paused again, playing the idea over his head; I just looked at him, my mind racing. "Yes… Even when you fought the wolves you changed almost instantly during the fight, to fight like them… And that's what got them, they weren't expecting you to move and think like them… They were expecting another graceful vampire… But you were something new and unpredictable. That was the only reason you won against 7 of them" I felt all eyes in the room narrow on me as my past spilled out to a room full of strangers.

But I didn't care, Aro was right. I did copy the people I was around, even when I didn't mean to. And now as he phrased like he did and even bigger truth became apparent, I was built to infiltrate and kill. The battle with the werewolves 20 years ago proved that.

I looked back up at Aro who was studying me for a reaction, but I remained calm. I wasn't going to let myself slip back into my monster state, I would be like Edward, he was given the power to read peoples minds, but he doesn't go powering into Casinos and using his power to cheat the system. He controls himself and I would control myself.

"Is there anything else?" I asked as I looked up at Aro, studying him with my golden eyes,

He smiled slightly at my boldness, his eyes twinkling,

"Yes, could you demonstrate your power…? It intrigues me" he replied,

"Certainly" I replied, using Aro's voice while changing myself to look like him the Mexican wave rippling over my skin causing my shoulders to broaden and my body to lengthen in height.

I returned my gaze to Aro, my now red eyes perfectly in line with his, a gasp echoed around the room, as the guard surveyed my new appearance. Aro just smiled at me as if I was a new toy… No, I was more important then that… I was a rare piece in his incomplete collection set; I was the very piece he wanted.

I wondered in the back of my mind what Alice was seeing, what were the Volturi planning to do with me? I had already worked out that Aro must have something planned for me; there was a glint in his eye that just shone with a hidden incentive.

Aro clapped his hands together in excitement an excited smile forcing its way onto his face,

"My dear, you are amazing" He beamed, as I felt the ripple grace over my skin and I returned back to my 15 year old state, "Can you copy any power as well?" Aro asked his voice growing with excitement every minute.

"Yes" I replied, "Any power"

"Would you mind demonstrating?" He asked, I narrowed my eyes at what he could mean, what was I getting myself into?

"Sure" I replied, after all I had no choice, I was in his lare now, and I had to play his game if I was going to get out.

"Renata" Aro called with out taking his eyes from me; I shifted my gaze from him as a female vampire stepped out of the shadows. Her long brown hair cascaded down over her shoulders framing her ivory skin, she had high cheek bones that complimented her eyes perfectly and even though she had the same red eyes as every other vampire in the room, she lacked the same bloodlust as others, almost as if she was afraid of battle.

She glided over to us and it seemed that the closer she got to Aro, the calmer her expression became, almost as if she hated the very fact that Aro was standing near to me. I watched as she took her position behind Aro, but she was so close to him, it seemed that her hand was sewn to Aro's cloak.

"Abigail this is Renata" Aro introduced, using my name for the first time, "She has the ability to produce shields" he continued. I looked away from him and up into the eyes of Renata, she couldn't have been any older than 21 in appearance, but for all I knew she could be 200. I let my mind wonder over the feeling of been able to produce a physical shield, what it would be like to produce my own little bubble a safe haven from the world around me.

I looked back at Aro as a way of saying _I've copied it_ now it's up to you what I do. He smiled slightly and detached himself from Renata. A small frown made it's way to her tight lips, but disappeared as Aro began to back away from the centre of the room and in doing so backing away from me.

"When you're ready Abigail" Aro nodded while his eyes shimmered with anticipation,

I turned my head back to face Renata and focussed on the shield and imagined it blasting her back, I had only just thought of the idea and it happened a translucent blue shield rippled out from around me and rammed itself into Renata sending her falling backwards into a wall. The wall shattered as her diamond hard body slammed into it, bit of paint and plaster falling off as she fell to the floor.

Aro clapped happily from his position in the side lines, Renata stood up, slight panic flashing in her eyes.

"I wonder who's is more powerful" Aro wondered out loud, I just kept my gaze on him as the shield retreated back into me. "Renata test your shield against Abigail" Aro ordered,

Renata reacted almost instantly and walked back to the centre of the room so that she was facing me, her expression nothing more than a poker face. She closed her eyes and a translucent blue shield rippled out from her body powering its way towards me.

But I reacted unusually fast, even for me and powered up my own version of the shield meeting hers in the middle our two spherical domes crushing against each other. I could see the shock in Renata's eyes as I pushed my shield against hers.

It was at this point I discovered another life changing fact about myself; I wasn't just built to copy powers…

…No…

I was built to copy powers… But then enhance them with my own making them even stronger that then original. That's why it always put such a strain on my body, I made more than a just a copy… I made a perfect copy adding to it with my own strength making it the strongest it could be.

My mind raced at this new discovery as I sent more power to my shield and over powered Renata's sending her flying backwards into another part of the wall.

I felt the room around me stiffen as they realised I could over power them all, maybe not all at once, but I could pick them off, one by one.

Aro began clapping excitedly as he walked up to me, not sharing the panic the rest of the room was filled with.

"My dear you truly are amazing" He smiled as Renata got up behind him, "We could surely do with a vampire of your talents here at Volterra"

I blinked at his proposal, so this was what he was planning from the beginning; he wanted me to join his coven.

"Your offer is very generous" I began, careful how I worded my reply, all because he wanted me to join him, didn't mean that he wouldn't kill me in an instant. "But I must decline, I'm already apart of a coven"

"What a shame" Aro sighed, "But I suppose these things can't be helped. Alec show Abigail out, the sun will have set by now" He ordered,

I smirked inwardly, he still didn't trust me, he sent the first half of his most powerful duo to fetch me and now he's sending the second half of the duo to lead me out. But a wave of relief washed over me as I thought about leaving Volterra and hopefully not coming back.

My eyes shifted towards the focus of movement on the other side of Aro's throne and a figure emerge from the shadows.

I froze

…Life just got a whole lot more complicated…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I froze as I looked at him…

He was perfect, beyond any copy even I could make of him; he looked like he was hand crafted from God himself, a fallen angel from the golden gates of heaven. His eyes flickered as they surveyed me, dancing in the subtle light, the redness of them glowing dully making me feel warm and safe. His brown hair shined with a golden sheen as he walked towards me, the light from the candles that lined the room burning around him, just adding to his godly appearance. His lips closed together peacefully and even though I knew they would feel like granite to touch, they looked so soft and gentle…

I mentally shuck my head trying to rid myself from these thoughts, what was wrong with me? I had seen male vampires before I had to live with three of them… What made this Alec person any different?

"Wait" A mature voice called from the throne area, I tore my gaze away from Alec and looked up at Marcus, his solemn face staring between myself and Alec before looking up at Aro. He had long brown hair that seemed immensely dull now that I compared it to Alec and his face was cursed with the odd wrinkle. His movements were graceful as he got up and glided over to Aro with his hand out stretched.

Aro took his hand and smirked as he read Marcus's most recent thoughts. What had he seen? His power is to see relationships… What had he seen between Alec and me?

"Well, isn't that interesting" Aro mused, his eyes glinting with a new cunning plan.

But for some reason, I didn't seem to care what Aro was planning, no matter how disastrous it could be. My gaze was been pulled towards Alec, his presence seemed to dominate my vision. It was as if the world no longer revolved around the sun… It went around him…

"Abigail my dear" Aro called, I tried to force my gaze away from Alec, but my golden eyes were locked with his piercing red ones as they looked past my skin and into my soul.

"Yes" I answered, without taking my eyes away from Alec, I couldn't… It was like the world seemed so dull with out him in my line of vision.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to stay at Volterra, even if it was just as a guest?" He added,

"Umm" I forced my eyes away from Alec and looked at Aro, his face alive with hope and cunning.

"After all, you are travelling away from the Cullens at the moment…" he added as he left the sentence hanging,

I tried to slow down my mind as I thought about the prospect of leaving Alec, the idea of not seeing him again hurt, I wanted to get to know him… I needed to get to know him.

"I guess, it would be rude to refuse the offer" I managed to breathe out calmly as I looked away from Alec. It frustrated me to feel this dependent on one person. It was like I needed to see him there in front of me, or feel him next to me. Or else the fear of him disappearing would consume me…

"Good" Aro beamed as he clapped his hands together, "Alec, why don't you show Abigail around the city"

I clamped my teeth together as an over powering rush of hormones flowed through my body, the idea of been alone with Alec sending ripples of happiness through my brain.

"With pleasure" Alec replied politely his voice gracing over my ears like velvet, the soft Italian accent in his voice sending shivers of delight through my body.

"Good" Aro smiled, "Meanwhile Marcus, Caius, we need to talk"

"Follow me" Alec smiled flashing me his perfectly straight white teeth, teeth that would have claimed so many human lives. But right now I didn't care; I honestly didn't care how much of a killer he was, because he called to me, like sirens called to sailors. His song purred out of his body and pulled me in, and I was following his song, whether my brain told me too or not.

"So your name is Abigail?" He asked as we walked through the halls of Volterra towards what smelt like open air, our bodied moving silently and gracefully.

"I prefer Abby" I smiled, it was so easy to talk to him, even though my inside churned to be near him and get closer to him mentally and physically. It felt so natural to talk to him and tell him everything.

"Abby" He mused as he tried it out on his tongue, "It suits you"

"Thank you" I smiled softly as I looked up at him, his 15 year old figure standing above mine by a couple of inches. "So you're Alec?" I mused, as I copied his question, after all it was proven that when we go to make friends we subconsciously copy them anyway.

"Yes, just Alec"

"No last name?" I asked, was this boy really like me? In the fact he had no idea who his human self was.

"You could use Volturi, but that's just an organisation" He explained, "I don't really remember my human life; it was so long ago now… I only know what Aro has told me"

"Tell me" I encouraged as we entered the open air of the city.

He stopped and looked down at me surveying my question; he looked even more amazing in the moon light, his skin almost glowing with radiance.

"Why?" He asked with pure curiosity,

"I know what it's like to not know who you were, not to even know your own name, age or parents" I replied,

"… I want to show you somewhere" He smiled before turning and running away, I reacted immediately and followed. Our legs pounding silently through the city… and it felt right, it was like I belonged to be running with him, our bodies moving in sync with each other.

I stopped when he stopped and looked at where we were standing, we were standing on the roof of what appeared to be a white bricked church spire, the city fanned out around us and the view was amazing. Been a vampire, I could see everything from here, the stray cats roaming around the deserted city, the leaves falling from the trees in the forest nearby and I could even see the waves out on the sea, the white foaming tops as they powered their way to shore.

"Wow" I muttered as I looked around and back up at Alec.

"I knew you'd like it" He smiled as he looked down at me, followed by a silence between the two of us. The wind whipping through my hair causing it to fly up around my face, dancing with the stars.

"Tell me who you are?" I half asked, "I'm normally such a good judge of character when I look at someone… but with you… nothing… you confuse me"

He just smiled, "You're different to other vampires I've met… And when you've been around as long as I have, you'll have met quite a few" He chuckled; I just remained quiet as I waited for him to carry on. "I was changed back in the 1600's" He began, I felt my eyes widen, this guy was 300 years older that Edward, "Aro had been watching myself and Jane, my twin, for a while and was planning to change us when we were older. But the town we lived in put us on trial by fire in accusation of been witches, but Aro saved us and changed us" He paused again as he looked out over the city, I just followed his gaze and watched the sea churn around the rocks. "Jane and I don't remember our parents, Aro said that they disowned us when we were charged of been witches anyway…"

"You're lucky in a way" I smiled,

"How so, forgetting your parents can never be lucky" He frowned,

"No, not for that… The fact that you have your sister, at least you have some family that you can remember and still talk to"

"So who are you then?" He asked, "Aro seems to be intrigued by you, he doesn't normally call meetings about gifted vampires, or send members of the guard out into the sun"

"I'm…" I paused, who was I really? After all I still didn't have a clue about my past… "I'm Abigail Cullen, the youngest and latest member of the Cullen coven, I was only turned 20 years ago" I replied, sticking to the facts that I knew, if I stuck to the facts, I wouldn't go too far wrong.

"But before that, do you remember who you were, at least there are records of you I mean you were only changed a couple of decades ago"

I let out a dry laugh and looked up at Alec, who had turned to look down at me. If he really wanted to know… Part of me wanted to tell him.

"I don't even know if I was called Abigail" I sighed, "I was so wild as a newborn, I have absolutely no clue as to who I was, where I came from, or who my family was…" I paused as a new realisation dawned on me "For that matter who my family _are, _I was only changed a couple of decades ago, they could still be alive for all I know…" I trailed off as a gut wrenching pain tied itself in knots in my stomach. What if my family was still alive? Worrying over where their daughter was? What if by not remembering I had caused them 20 years and counting of pain?

"I'm sorry" He apologised, "I know it's difficult to not remember fully who you were… But to have no recollection at all…"

"It's ok… Carlisle seems to think it was a side effect of my power" I breathed as I looked up at him, his calm face relaxing the knot in my stomach, slowly untying it.

"How so?" He asked, I looked away back at the ocean and sighed again.

"Well, as far as we know I'm the first vampire ever to have mimicry as a power, and the first ever to be reborn with absolutely no memory of who I was. So we think they're linked… Carlisle's theory is that my mind was wiped completely clean, to allow me too copy others. Almost as if my mind was a computer chip"

I turned to look at Alec as he turned to look down at me, his eyes shinning in the moon light.

"To look at you, you look so young and happy… But behind your eyes reside torture and suffering… and age beyond your years…"

I smirked, "So the 400 year old vampire is calling me old?" I teased lightening the mood, "How very un-gentlemen like and hypocritical" I laughed

Alec just laughed at my humour, and it sounded perfect, his laugh meshing with mine, ringing out from the church spire, grazing across the air and disappearing into a distant echo.

I waited until the final whisper of laughter had disappeared before turning to Alec; I looked up at him, his red eyes burning like fire, melting my insides.

"Can I do something?" I asked cautiously as I studied his face for a reaction.

"What?" He asked,

"Just trust me" I answered, he narrowed his eyes causing me to frown inwardly. He was exactly like me, in the fact that he had been through so much, trust didn't exist in his world… Only facts. "Please?" I asked, my golden eyes looking more like molten pools of silver in the moon light.

He nodded his head slowly and his eyes relaxed, I smiled here was my chance. I needed to find out what this felt like. I needed to answer the question that had been bugging me since I had first laid eyes on Alec Volturi.

My hand was cautious as I raised it from my side, the question of whether I could do this or not still wavering in my mind. I kept my eyes locked with Alec as my small, smooth hand paused an inch away from his cheek.

He copied my actions and raised his right hand so that it was hovering just above me cheek. His eyes softened slightly and I knew I was doing the right thing… I needed my question answering…

My hand glided down on to his stone carved cheek, sparks jittered through my hand, up my arm and infected my entire body.

I closed my eyes and revelled in this feeling, I felt complete. Like the part of me that was missing had now just been put into place and it was now that 2 very important facts became apparent to me.

1) My question was answered, Marcus had seen it, Alec and I were soul mates…

And

2) I realised why we were called soul mates…

He completed me, just through touch we felt like the same being, we had the same thought pattern, we shared the same breath.

"What was that?" Alec asked as we opened our eyes to look at each other.

"That…" I paused, "That was life" I breathed, he just smiled down at me and the sun began to rise of the tops of the trees, our skin radiating like diamonds.

And for once… the skin of a killer didn't look so bad.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"We should be getting back" Alec announced after a half hour of silence between us, but to be honest it felt like nothing. It could have been days and I would still be able to sit anywhere comfortably with him, just to enjoy the warm feeling his presence gave me, the way it actually felt like my heart was beating again.

"Yeh" I nodded as I stood up from my sitting position on the side of the church spire.

I looked up at Alec as the wind whipped around my golden hair causing it to dance gracefully around my face. I looked into his dark red eyes and couldn't help but let a small smile tug at the sides of my mouth, I had been wondering for the last ten years of my life if I had a second half… A soul mate… And in answer to that question…

I did.

My brow furrowed in confusion as a small ringing sound erupted from within my black denim jean pocket. Alec glanced down at the source of the sound before looking back up at me, his face patient as he waited for my reaction.

I knew who was trying to call me, they were the only people that had my number, but as the phone rang for the second time I wondered whether or not I wanted to talk to them. What would they say if they saw that I was soul mates with someone from the Volturi? How would Edward react? He after all never liked or trusted the Volturi much. Then there was always Rosalie… She would never approve of anyone…

I slipped my sleek black phone out of my pocket and stared at it as it rang for the third time. I really didn't want to have to face my family at the moment. I looked up at Alec as he read the caller ID and looked back up at me. He seemed to already know the question that was running though my head.

"You should answer it, you don't seem the type to shy away from a challenge" He smirked.

I smile briefly in return, he was right. I had only known him a few hours and he already had a basic idea of who I was. I was someone who didn't back down, I always stood until the end.

"Here goes nothing" I muttered as I flipped open the phone on the fourth ring. "Hello?" I asked cautiously.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?"

I flinched as Rosalie's voice bellowed down the phone; I looked up at Alec as he just raised his eyes brows at the shear volume in her voice. Even if he didn't have unnaturally good hearing he would have heard her… Even a deaf person could have hard Rosalie's cry.

"No I believe I'm just out of the country" I replied quietly as I tried to lighten the mood, a muffled chuckle travelled down the phone line from who I guessed to be Emmett. I glanced up at Alec who just smirked at my reply and continued to watch me.

"Abby, this is serious" Edwards slightly annoyed voice filled the phone line over Rosalie's angry mutterings.

"I know" I sighed as I looked away from Alec and up at the clouds that swirled like balls of cotton wool against the blue sky back ground. "I may act like a Vampire full of spunk, but that doesn't mean I am one. I know when things are serious"

"But you are a vampire full of spunk" Emmett intervened, I frowned,

"Could somebody smack him?" I asked slightly annoyed, meanwhile Alec just tried to hold back a smirk. I just stuck my tongue out at him causing him to smile, revealing his perfect white teeth.

I smiled as the sound of boulders crashing travelled down the phone followed by a table collapsing.

"All done" Alice chimed as Emmett muttered a line of curses under his breath, while I heard Esme emit a small sigh. I tried to hold back a laugh as I picked the scene in my head. Alice and her small pixie like form smacking the bear like Emmett into a table.

"Abby?" Carlisle's cool voice questioned down the phone, I heard everything pause on their end of phone while I froze. Why was it that Carlisle always had this effect on people, he could make even Emmett stop in his tracks.

"Yes" I replied, dreading the words that might follow. What if he disowned me from the coven because I fell for someone from the Volturi? What if I was no longer allowed to call myself a Cullen? Being Abigail Cullen was the most fixed thing I had in my life, everything seemed to be something I questioned; everything else seemed to have an answer that I didn't know… I needed to be able to call myself Abigail Cullen… If I wasn't a Cullen… Who was I, they were after all the very people that gave me this name, without my name, I was nobody. I would revert back to the way I started life… A body with no name… A blank page.

"Are you sure about you feelings?" He asked,

I snapped my gaze to look at Alec, his eyes eagerly awaiting my response. I just panicked inside, was this how I got to tell Alec how I felt, over the phone to Carlisle as I talked about him?

"Yes" I replied, "Even Marcus has seen it" I smiled softly up at Alec as he looked down at me, his own face been blessed with a perfect smile.

"Carlisle she doesn't know what she's saying!" Rosalie argued, "How does she know what a soul mate feels like!" A small hiss erupted from my mouth as I felt anger boil through me. A shocked silence radiated from the other end of the phone line.

"How dare you Rosalie" I breathed slowly, "What is it about me that makes you think I don't have a soul mate? Hm?" I asked tauntingly as an anger I had never felt before seeped into my voice. It was teasing and cold, and somehow I knew it was linked to my feelings towards Alec. Rosalie had doubted my feelings about him; she accused me of not loving him. Was this how angry I got over matters involving Alec? Did I really get this angry over people insulting our relationship? Maybe this was why when vampires lose their mates they are consumed with rage.

"Abby, I didn't mean it li-" She began

"Oh, no tell me what you really think" I laughed bitterly, "Is it the fact I've only been a vampire for 20 years? Oh wait I know what it is! You think that because I was turned when I was 15 I lack any ability to feel!"

"Abby" Carlisle's voice cut across my rant, I froze. Had I really just said all of that?

"I'm sorry" I sighed as I looked down at the ground, "It sort of slipped out"

"It was my fault… I'm sorry" Rosalie apologised, "I guess, I just don't want you getting hurt"

"I get it… But you need to let me make this decision" I nodded slowly,

"You're right" Carlisle agreed, "You do what you think is right, just remember that our door is always open if you ever want to come back"

"I know" I smiled, "I'll talk to you soon, I need to go"

"Talk to you soon Abby" Carlisle agreed before ending the call.

I pulled the phone from my ear and ended the call before slipping it back into my pocket.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" Alec smirked in a playful I-told-you-so way.

"Pfft. You just wait till you meet them" I scoffed before turning and jumping from the spire falling through the 2 o'clock air before landing gracefully on the beige washed bricks. I looked over my shoulder and saw Alec land silently behind me.

"Hm? You think I can't handle your family?" He asked playfully as he lowered his head so his breath tickled over my ear.

"Alec… I know you can't handle my family" I smirked; "You can't even handle me" I laughed as I turned around to face him.

"Oh really?" He asked as he began walking towards me, out of instinct I backed away from him, his eyes flickering with a predatory lust that scared… yet intrigued me.

I swallowed nervously as my back met with the coarse texture of the brick wall behind me,

"Are you completely sure that I can't handle you?" He purred as he leant down towards my ear, his arms raised so they trapped me between him and the wall.

I smirked inwardly and decided to play along to his ego and bit my lips nervously. I looked up into his eyes from under my thick line of black eyelashes. A triumphant smirk made its way onto Alec's lip as he studied my reaction.

"Cocky isn't a good look for you" I laughed as I raised my hands and pushed him away from me. Alec just pouted playfully "You know you're completely the opposite of what I thought you'd be like" I smirked,

"How so?" Alec asked,

"Well, in front of Aro, you seemed to be extremely serious and boring… But for once I was wrong" I laughed, as I kept my hands on his cool, sculpted chest.

"That's just for formal meetings" he laughed, we're not always like that… Well I say we, I mean me. Everyone else is pretty boring" I just laughed at his explanation.

"Ahem" I looked over Alec's shoulder and quickly looked down at the ground, pulling my hands from his chests, I was sure if I could blush I would look more like a tomato now. Alec followed my gaze and quickly stepped away from me.

"Hello Jane" Alec greeted stiffly,

"Aro was wondering where you were. The people are waking up" Jane stated unemotionally,

"We were just on out way back" Alec nodded,

"Good" Jane nodded before glaring at me slightly and walking away.

"Well aren't I her favourite person?" I asked sarcastically after she left ear shot. Alec chuckled slightly and turned back around.

"It's not you she's angry with" He laughed, "She's just… protective" He shrugged,

"Well never" I rolled my eyes,

"Imagine you're in her shoes… You've got a younger brother that you've spent the last 400 years with, doing everything together, watching each others backs and suddenly some amazingly gorgeous girl walks into your life and you suddenly find out that she is your brothers soul mate" he paused as he looked down at me, "You don't think you'd feel a tiny bit worried that he might just swan off with her and leave you with nothing?" He laughed

"Ah, but if I was in that position. That's when my evil genius planning begins and we kill the pretty bitch off" I laughed playfully as I rubbed my hands together menacingly. Alec just laughed as we began the walk back to the Volturi.

And for once, my life felt right, like every piece of the puzzle was in place.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"So this is how you people spend you day?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow as I sat with Alec on a plush red leather sofa in the Volturi's equivalent of a living room. We had been sat here for the last 5 hours and all Alec had done was read book after book after book. I had tried to settle down and watch the sleek black T.V, but you can only watch so many Italian soap operas before you get bored.

"Pretty much" He sighed as he put his book down and looked up at me with vibrant red eyes that matched the room perfectly. Alice would have a field day here. They coordinated their clothes with the furniture… or was it the furniture with the clothes… Damn, now I'm back onto the chicken and egg dilemma.

Anyway, maybe that was why I still got stared at like the new kid at school that's still wearing her previous school's uniform? Because in a way I sort of was still in my old uniform, I was still dressed my typical outfit. I was wearing my trusty black pumps, fitted black jeggins and a baggy grey top with a blue floral design in the bottom left hand corner of the shirt.

"What happened to Mr. I'm-not-so-boring?" I teased,

"Well there isn't much we can do, we're stuck underground while the suns up" He shrugged before reopening his book.

I sighed and racked my brains for something to do… It was never this boring at the Cullens; then again we weren't stuck inside for the duration of the day seen as Forks was officially the rainiest place in the Continental US… But when the sun was up in Forks, we always found something to do… Whether we went hunting, or I kicked Emmett's butt at video games.

That was it!

"Be back in about 2 hours" I announced as I swiftly got up from the couch and headed towards the door,

"What? Where are you going?" Alec asked confused as he placed his book down and got up from the sofa.

"To China and back, want to come?" I asked while pretending to be serious, Alec just rolled his eyes.

"No really, where are you going. You can't go outside"

"Yeh I can… Ability to change skin remember" I winked before opening the thick oak door and stepping out into the dark bricked hall.

My legs thumped silently against the bricked floor as I ran through the labyrinth and headed towards the outside door, hardly been able to hold my excitement of been able to feel the warm Italian breeze on my face again. I was weird how much I missed the simple things when I had them taken away from me.

I reached the door and pushed it open, the sun casting down onto my granite skin causing it to shimmer in front of my eyes like diamonds. I let the familiar rippling feeling shoot over my body and looked down at my now peach coloured skin and smiled. I know it was my own power and I had been able to use it for the last 20 years, but…

It wasn't half fun to use. And I don't think there'd ever be day when I thought otherwise. This power allowed me to look like and act like humans…

…It allowed me to fit in.

My body stiffened as I caught the scent of all the people in the town, the smell of their blood easily been carried on the warm breeze. The delightfulness of their blood seeping through my nose, trickling into my throat causing it to burn and itch. I really needed to hunt soon. The only problem was I couldn't copy Carlisle ability while looking human, so that meant I was left with only one option, I was going to have to hold my breath and ride my luck.

People turned to stare as I walked through the busy streets of Volterra, my unnatural beauty standing out against the other town's people. But I didn't care; I was too busy looking for a games shop to notice.

I turned a corner, swiftly dodging a few people that weren't quick enough to move out of my way.

And caught sight of something far better than any game shop. (Wow Alice would be proud of me.) It was a massive Italian version of River Island, the window displays almost glowing in there fabricated glory, and the theme was based around red and black…

I think I just found my new wardrobe…

I stepped out of the shop and looked down at my new outfit; I was still wearing my trusty pumps, a new pair of charcoal black leggings, but instead of wearing my baggy grey top, I was wearing a thick strapped, dark red top that had a black bow tied just below my ribs. I looked down at my other bags which were full of similar outfits, while my new knee length, military styled, black coat was slung over my free arm.

"All that in 20 minutes" I smiled as I set off down the street, pursuing my original mission.

After and hour, I had almost given up hope on the old styled Volterra, it seemed impossible that such an antique town would have something as modern as a game shop. But just the thought of returning to the black bricked halls with nothing to do, was enough to threaten me into turning one last corner.

And boy was I glad I did. In front of me, on the corner of a narrow street, shunned to the outskirts of the town was a small, lonely looking game shop.

"Finally" I sighed as I walked over to the game shop and pushed open the doors, still somehow managing to be graceful, even with a dozen or so bags hanging from my arms.

I glanced around the shop and saw shelves upon shelves of games, all of which looked untouched.

"Can I help you?" A young Italian voice asked from the left of the room. I flicked my golden eyes in the direction of the sound and caught sight of a young, brown haired boy. His hair was grown out so it hung in front of his face in an emo like fringe, but under the wall of hair was a pair of chocolate coloured eyes, that would have any human girl fall weak at the knees. His skin was lightly tanned and he was a regular build from what I could tell from underneath his work required, navy, polo shirt.

"Yeh, have you got a PS3 and any two player fighting game?" I asked, while a glided through the shop towards the desk. "Oh and about 10 spare controllers?" I asked, I needed to be prepared… PS3's aren't exactly vampire proof.

And it was then I smelt it, his sweet smell, the thickness of his blood hung in the air around his body. My body shuck slightly as my throat burned, I needed blood at the moment, I could easily take him… He was on his own; no one came to the shop. It was the perfect opportunity for a hunter like me to strike. But a deeper urge pulled me back from my frenzy of thoughts, the side of me that didn't want to be a killer, the side of me that craved to have something human left about me.

"Sure" The boy nodded, before disappearing out into the back of the shop.

I gasped slightly; it felt like I was choking on air. All my instincts pulled me towards that boy's neck, but something kept me rooted to the spot and it was strangling me. I needed to taste his blood, but I was been restrained like a dog that was wearing a collar too tight for its neck.

"Here you go" The boy sighed as he came back through with the PS3 and a game. "That'll be 190 euros" He stated as he placed the PS3 and game into a bag.

I forced my body to move as I pulled out my Cullen credit card and slipped it into the pin machine before typing in the four little digits and waiting to remove it.

"Here you go" He sighed again as he handed over the bag while I removed the credit card.

"Thanks" I whispered hoarsely before taking the bag and quickly dashing out of the shop.

A gasped in relief as I rounded to corner and pressed my back against the wall; filling my lungs with air that wasn't covered with stench blood. Shock registered in my brain as I realised what I had just accomplished, I had just resisted human blood without the aid of Carlisle's power for the first time in my life.

My phone vibrated once in my pocket before letting out a short ring, I pulled it out and stared at the text message I had just received from Alice:

:)

I should have known that she would have been watching my every move, trying to see what my future at the Volturi held. So the Cullen's did know of my achievement.

I walked as fast as I could, without looking unnatural, to the Volturi a happy smile permanently fixed on my lips.

I reached the trap door and dropped through landing gracefully on my feet before running full pelt down the halls, throwing my clothes into my room as I went, hoping that they landed in some semi-organised heap.

"Hunnie I'm home!" I chimed jokingly, putting stress on the pet name, as I entered the room Alec was sat in, still reading his book. I closed the door behind me and let the relaxing rippling feeling shudder over my entire body, my peach coloured skin now reverting back to my naturally ivory coloured complexion.

"Where did you go?" Alec asked while looking over his book, he froze his mouth hanging open slightly.

"What have I got something on my face?" I asked, while raising my hand self-consciously to me cheek.

"No-o" Alec choked on the word as he looked me up and down surveying my new appearance,

"Oh yeh, I bought a whole new wardrobe" I laughed as I walked around the back of the sofa and did a swift twirl on the spot. "You like?" I asked,

"I love" He smiled back, his eyes glinting with lust… Wow was it fun to tease him.

"Good… Brownie points for you" I smiled bluntly before turning and quickly plugging the PS3 in and setting it up. I heard Alec sigh in defeat as he slumped back down onto the couch.

"What is all that by the way?" He asked, as I slipped in the disc, which happened to be Naruto Ultimate ninja storm and settled back down on the sofa, bringing the second player remote with me.

"This, my dear Alec, is a teenager's best friend" I smiled, before I went into a very brief explanation of what a PS3 was.

"So did you get all of that?" I asked, as I finished my explanation of the game and how general things worked.

"…Yes" Alec paused as he stared at the remote like it was an alien baby sat in his hands and not a piece of black plastic.

"You'll understand it when you play it" I smiled, "So pick a character and prepare to have you butt kicked"

"I may be new at this… But you won't beat me hunnie" Alec smirked as he chose his character, Kisame. I growled slightly at the pet name, he just smirked. He knew me enough to know that I despised pet names with every ounce of strength I had. This was war…

"Say whatever helps you to think dear" I smirked at the pet name as I choose Lee, a fast character, taking full advantage of Kisame's slowness.

"This is so war" Alec laughed as we began our match, our fingers pressing furiously against the buttons, the screen not moving fast enough for our liking.

"You are soooo dead" I chimed happily as I finished Kisame off.

"No!" Alec shouted at the screen as he fell to his knees over dramatically. "How could I lose?" I laughed lightly, then caught sight of the pile of crushed controllers only to laugh even more.

"Because I rule at this game" I breathed through the laughter. "Even Edward with his mind reading skills can't beat me… Than again I do sing the Russian alphabet while I play…" I pondered as Alec just stared at me weirdly.

"You really are strange sometimes you know that?" He asked

"Dear, I know it, embrace it and love it…" I laughed, "Ready for another helping of butt kick?" I asked as Alec hopped back onto the sofa and prepared himself.

"Definitely, bring it on hunnie"

"With pleasure dear"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Again?" Alec asked in an exasperated tone as the familiar letters of KO popped up on the screen.

I just smirked and leant back into the plush red sofa. That must have been our thousandth match. And we still weren't bored. In fact no one in the Volturi was bored, seen as they were all gathered in the living room watching me beat Alec at Naruto.

"Alec you really do suck at that game" Felix laughed in his throaty laugh of his. Felix in my mind was the Volturi's thicker equivalent of Emmett. He was of similar build to Emmett, and was beginning to take a liking to teasing me in a similar fashion Emmett did. But it was there that the similarities ended. Felix had chalky skin that looked unhealthy bearing in mind we were situated in Italy and had contrasting black cropped hair. His eyes were blood red, but that was no surprise seen as he was a member of the Volturi guard.

"You think you can do any better Felix… Be my guest" Alec growled as he handed over the controller,

"Oh please, I actually want some competition" I laughed causing Felix to growl slightly.

"Give me that" He snapped as he took the controller from Alec and sat down onto the sofa. The expression on his face was priceless.

"Don't worry Felix I'll make this as quick and painless as possible" I smirked as Felix chose Naruto in Fox form, I just laughed and chose Itachi.

And with that the battle began…

…And couple of super-moves later it was over.

"What!" Felix shouted as he stared at the shinning KO on the screen.

"I warned you" I smirked, while Felix just stared morbidly at the screen.

I take back what said earlier… Now his face was a picture.

I glanced up at the clock 9:00. "Finally!" I sighed as I got up, "I'm going out. Anyone else want to come?"

"No. The humans are about to be lead in" Felix smirked, I just wrinkled my nose.

"I'm a veggie you know" I stated while rolling my eyes, "I need to go hunting anyway" And with that I turned and began walking out of the living room.

"Wait" Alec called as I reached the doorway.

"You can't force me to drink human blood" I stated rather angrily, all because we were dubbed soul mates didn't mean that we had to share the same habits.

"What?" Alec asked in confusion, "No. I want to try your way of life"

I just blinked in surprise, as I'm sure everyone one else in the room did. Alec, one of _the_ most famous, feared and respected members of the guard, was willing to try the vegetarian way of life?

"Huh?" I asked, "Did I miss something?"

"No, I want to try your way of life" He stated again, still sure of himself, his red eyes burning with passion.

"Okay" I beamed like a little child with a lollypop, as I slipped my hand into Alec and took off down the bricked hallways.

"Did that just happen?" I heard the muffled voice of Felix ask, my vampire hearing picking up the slightest movements within the Volturi halls.

"Fresh air" I beamed as we pushed open the thick oak doors and let the cool night breeze brush over our faces, shifting our hair slightly.

"So… How does this work?" Alec asked, causing me to look up at his patient figure. His whole figure looking nothing but angelic as he stood in the moon light. The way his skin was a perfect shade of pale peach, his hair reflecting a shimmer of gold, and his eyes, were a burning red in colour. But they sparked so deeply I couldn't help but get lost in them.

I really didn't deserve someone as Godly as him…

"Well…" I began trying to find my voice after been temporarily stunned by his appearance. He should really come with a warning sign or something. "I have a liking for birds… So we'll head for the cliffs" I smiled,

"Ok" He nodded, before slipping his hand into mine and taking off into a sprint. My legs naturally following his lead, beating out a rhythm against the earth.

We reached the edge of the cliff and crouched against the edge waiting for the perfect time to strike.

"How long ago was it since you last had to properly hunt for something?" I asked, with a slight smirk.

"Um…" He paused "398 years" He laughed,

"Right" I nodded, drawing out the word, "This will be entertaining"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, birds aren't the easiest of prey to catch… They seem to be able to sense danger better than any other animal. And they can be rather fast. Not to mention flexible"

"So what you politely trying to say is that I don't stand a chance of catching anything?" Alec laughed.

"In a way… There's a technique to catching birds" I smiled, "If it's a meat eater. You go from above and attack it from that angle… If it's a herbivore you go from underneath"

"How does that make any difference?"

"Well… If you're a meat eater, you're the big bird in the sky you have no need to look over your shoulder hence we go from above… Meanwhile, with the small herbivores, they're constantly looking over their shoulder so we go from underneath" Alec just looked at me slightly impressed and stunned at my tactical knowledge.

"You really have thought that through" He smirked,

"You know all because I'm blonde… It doesn't give me the stereotypical mental ability of one" I smirked, Alec just laughed.

"I didn't say anything"

"Yeh but you thought it" I laughed, as I shifted slightly as I spotted a rather meaty looking falcon.

"You ready to watch and learn Volturi?" I asked with a smirk,

"I'm slightly intrigued" He replied with an equally big smirk.

I just laughed lightly before smelling the air checking for any human scent. There was none, so with that little thought in mind I closed my eyes and focussed all my sense in on the falcon. I could hear its steady wing beat, beating in unison with it its heart rate as it thumped from within its chest. The smell of its thick blood filled my nostrils and the burning in my throat grew, the monster scratched and clawed at the inside of my neck desperate for blood. I felt my jaw quiver slightly as the hunting instinct began to infect my mind. All rational thought been shoved to the back while the animal inside me took over.

My eyes flashed open and I knew they would be black by now, reflecting the moons intense glow like pools of tinted mirror.

I extended all of my limbs and jumped from the cliff, my body twisting in the air as I dive bombed towards the bird, the beast in my throat trying to rip me apart from the inside out. But I knew I had to hold back any sound.

A ripping growl erupted from my throat as I clamped my jaws around the neck of the falcon, my diamond hard teeth slicing through its thin lining of flesh and feathers as if it were paper.

I looked down and landed silently on one of the larger rocks at the base of the cliff, the waves crashing up against it sending spray hurtling towards my predatory figure.

I finished my meal and looked up at Alec who was slightly stunned as he watched the bipolar side of me slip away, letting my naturally, clam, rational mind take precedence over the monster that hid inside of me.

I smirked slightly as I felt my eyes revert back to their golden state. It was weird how I always seemed to know what ever part of me looked like even if I wasn't near a mirror. I always knew what exact shade of every single strand of my hair; I always knew what shade my eyes were… And the only explanation I could come up with was that because of my power I needed to be completely aware of what every microscopic inch of my looked like.

I waved my hand in a welcoming manor for Alec causing him to begin scanning around for a practical target.

I watched as he jumped from the cliff, his body twisting almost exactly like mine did, his eyes locked on the falcon he was aiming for. A small growl bubbled up from inside his throat, causing me to smirk. He'd just blown it. The falcon looked up in alarm and swerved out of the way causing Alec to miss and carry on hurtling towards the waves beneath him.

He twisted his body just in time and landed on a cat like crouch on top of the rock. Only a few feet from where I was standing.

His face was contorted into an angry frown as he just watched the bird circled him from above before settling onto a perch on the cliff as if mocking his failed attempt.

I just laughed slightly at his unfortunate situation as he growled up at the bird.

"I told it would be hard" I laughed as his face softened slightly as he looked over at me. He just shook his head in defeat before jumping the 15 foot distance between our rocks and stood in front of me. Looking down at my small innocent form. "Maybe birds aren't your thing?" I asked lightly.

"Well what gave you that idea?" He asked in a jokingly sarcastic manor.

I looked down as a small splash rippled out from the surface of the water. My eye caught sight of a rather large school of fish.

"Maybe fish are more you?" I asked, as I looked Alec up and down… he seemed to have the figure to be a fish hunter. He wasn't as bulky as Emmett, but he also wasn't as fast and skinny as Edward. He was nice middle compromise.

"Hmm. Maybe" He nodded as he slipped off his thick dark grey coat and handed to me. I just smirked and took the coat from him. He just returned my smirk and dived into the water causing the school to shatter apart.

I just watched in amusement as he dived around completely destroying the school of fish within a few minutes.

He jumped out of the sea and stood next to me, his hair clinging to his wet face while his shirt just stuck to his rather well formed chest. I bit my lip and looked up at him before handing him his coat.

"You know I think I like the wet you almost as much as the dry you" I laughed as he slipped his coat on, a smug smirk making its way to his lips.

"Oh really?" He asked slightly flirtatiously, as he stepped closer to me, his wet body moving closer to mine. His head tilted down looking at me causing as few droplets of salty water fall from his face and land on my perfectly smooth skin.

"Mmhmm" I nodded slightly as a raised my hands to his wet chest, letting them graze of the texture of his perfectly sculpted torso, a sparking feeling tingling along the tips of my finger travelling up my arm.

I gulped nervously as his head bent down, his smooth pale lips inching closer to mine. I waited impatiently as his cool breath brushed against my face, grazing over my cold skin. I could have sworn if my legs weren't built like reinforced iron poles I would have fallen weak at the knees by now.

His lips were just inches from mine and the familiar ringing erupted from my back pocket.

"For Pete's sake!" I growled as Alec pulled away from me while I whipped out my sleek black phone. "I have one flaming contact and they chose now to ring!" I fumed as the phone rang again from within my hand.

"Calm, Abby, calm" Alec smirked as he watched my free hand fist slightly,

I just rolled my eyes in response and flipped open the phone,

"This better be good Alice" I warned, while her pixie like laugh just rang through the phone line.

Oh God… What had she done… Or was planning to do now?

(There are some concerns that the romance is moving to fast between Abby and Alec and I understand where you're coming from, but all I can say is that speeding cars always have the most lethal crashes… Things won't stay perfect for long)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Alice?" I questioned in a cautious tone as her laughter died down a bit.

"I can't believe it… I'll get to meet him!" She squealed,

"What?" I asked, what on earth was she on about? Maybe she'd finally lost it? Maybe after all of these years of been a vampire with the power of premonition; the idea of seeing the future was finally getting to her.

"I get to meet your boyfriend silly" She scolded with a light laugh.

"You're coming to Volterra?" I asked with my jaw hanging open slightly. How the hell did she get that one past Edward? He wouldn't approve of Alice (or any of us for that matter) going to Volterra. God only knows why he wasn't already here trying to drag me back.

"No, you and Alec are coming to Forks" She smiled happily,

"Since when?" I asked my voice hinting confusion. I looked up at Alec who was paying no attention to the phone call at all, but instead was watching the falcon from earlier as it circled our heads, taunting him.

He looked down at me and I shifted my eyes up to the falcon before looking back at him. He got the message and smirked before taking off after the bird. Climbing up the rock face and jumping off of it, diving at the bird.

"Well, I just saw that Edwards going to be bringing Bella home to meet the family and you're apart of the family!" She explained.

"So you want me to bring a member of the Volturi guard to meet a human that shouldn't know we exist!" I asked a little bit harsher than I intended to. "I only just managed to hide it from Aro and that was because he was to focussed on my past to care about some new girl at school"

"Hmm" Alice pondered, "Well, we already saw her changed" Alice shrugged, while a chilling growl echoed from the phone line.

"Was that Edward?" I asked in an unsurprised tone. I had already figured that he would do anything in his vampire power to stop Bella from been changed from her human form into a "soulless" vampire.

"Yeh, that was Edward… He's a bit touchy on the subject" Alice whispered even though it wouldn't do anything to help, seen as Edward could read her mind. But Alice been Alice just like to make the effort.

"Is he acting like a pre-menstrual woman again?" I asked with a smirked.

"I knew he reminded me of some one" Alice smiled, while Edward growled again. I just laughed lightly while Alec dived and missed the bird again causing him to fall and crash into the water. Now that really did make me break into a full laugh.

"What's so funny?" Alice asked, slightly confused.

"Nothing… Just Alec" I smiled, "Any-who, I don't think me bringing Alec home is the safest option at the moment" I stated, my voice returning to its serious tone.

"Oh" Alice sighed, her voice thick with disappointment. A pang of guilt bubbled up from my chest, up into my throat. I desperately wanted to take back the rejection and just say yes and go home. But it wasn't safe, for Bella, or more importantly my family. If they were caught harbouring a human, they would be in the Volturi's bad books. And that's never a good place to be.

"Look, Alice. If I bring Alec back home, as great as it would be for the time that we're there… I would be jeopardising the very reason I left. Bella." I explained in a reasonable voice, a voice so mature I was sure it sounded odd leaving the mouth of a 15 year old.

"I know… I just really wanted to meet him, I can already picture you two at the alter" She sighed dreamily.

I froze; she was already planning a wedding!

"Alice!" I choked out,

"Ok, ok. No wedding" She smirked, "Yet" She whispered causing me to growl lightly in response.

"I told you she wouldn't come" Edwards voice announced from some where in the back ground.

"Well, I had to ask" Alice retorted.

I smiled as I envisioned the scene within my family; Edward was the only person ever to disagree with Alice and end up been correct. And it annoyed Alice to no end that someone who couldn't see the future could some times predict it in a more insightful manor than she could.

My eyes shifted to the change in light as the sun began to peak over the walls of frothy tipped waves.

"Look Alice, I've got to go, tell everyone I said hi" I smiled.

"Okay, bye" Alice chimed back before I pulled the small phone from my ear and hit the end call button.

"Finally!" Alec sighed as he threw a dead carcass into the sea. I just laughed at his slightly ragged appearance. His black jeans were torn in places from where he had slammed against the cliff face and his black shirt was still damp and un-tucked. But what amused me even more what the fact that even though he looked like he has just faced 10 rounds with a bear, he still somehow managed to look Godly.

"About time" I smirked as I jumped from my rock and landed next to him.

"Just one question" He smiled, "How the hell do you live on that stuff?" He asked, I just laughed.

"Its poor substitute I know… But I suppose you get used to been a veggie" I shrugged. Alec sighed in defeat before looking over my shoulder.

"We should be getting back" He stated seriously as the first morning rays caught his skin only intensifying his heaven appearance.

"True" I nodded before jumping to the cliff face, easily scaling the wall with my vampire agility. I paused at the top and waited for Alec who arrived a second after me. Another smiled graced my lips as I slipped my hand into his and took off running towards the city.

We arrived back the Volturi and ran hand in hand down the dark halls and only slowed down as we reached the reception area. My breath hitched in my throat as the smell of dead carcasses filled the air.

I froze on the spot, my eyes as wide in disgust. In front of me was a train if dead bodies, their glassy eyes staring aimlessly at the ceiling, their grey skin stretched tightly over their drooping limbs, just flopping in the arms of the Volturi members that were moving the bodies away from the main hall.

I felt sick to the core as I watched the once warm, full of life bodies been taken and carelessly thrown into a fire in the centre of the rooms.

"Abby?" Alec questioned in my ear as my hand fell from his and just hung lamely at me side.

Images from my past came crashing into my mind the glazed eyes of the people in front of me reflecting my past back to me, the death that I caused, the suffering of the people that they left behind.

But then an even more frightening thought entered my mind… If Aro had been around for as long as Carlisle had made out… then how many people had he killed? How many lives had he taken? How many people had he left with out sons, daughter, fathers, mothers?

"Abby?" Alec asked again his voice laced with concern as he grabbed my shoulders and turned me so I was looking up at his face. But my eyes weren't focussed on his features as I tried to come to terms with what they were doing here. I had known when I was out with Alec that there were people in here that wouldn't see the sun again… I had known that they faced the end of their lives. But to see them drained of all life. It sickened me. And I did nothing to try and save them, I helped with all of this… If I had done something, they might still be alive.

"Abby look at me" Alec pleaded,

I shifted my emotionless eyes up to meet with Alec's causing him to flinch slightly under my blank stare.

"You do this to them?" I asked my voice quiet and unsure. I knew what the answer was… I just didn't want it to be the answer.

"Yes" He answered, unsure of my reaction.

"How could you do it to all of those people?" I asked, my voice finding some of its usual strength.

"That's our way of life Abby" He replied plainly.

I felt my eyebrows knit slightly in a shocked disgust.

"How can you not care about those people…? Or the people they left behind, the people that suffer in their loss!" I hissed as the anger began to slowly seep into my voice.

"It's called the food chain Abby" Alec hissed in reply, "Not everyone is as stubborn as you as to try and ignore it!"

Sadness welled up inside me as I listened to the words fall out of his mouth. I thought he wanted to understand my way of life. I thought he wanted me to show him and alternative way to living rather than ending someone else's life.

"I-" I opened my mouth but closed it again, what could I say to follow that? We had completely different opinions when it came to the most dominant part of a vampire's life, which was sickly, how to end someone else's.

Since I had first seen Alec, I had always thought we were a perfect match. That we understood each other better than we understood ourselves. That we were more to each other than the earth that we stood on. But how can we be a perfect match if we have such clashing opinions on the most influential factor in our lives?

"I need time to think" I manage to mumble out before shaking myself from Alec's grip.

"Abby" Alec sighed, "Look, we have different points of-"

"I need to think" I repeated my voice lowering slightly into a more deadly tone.

I looked up at Alec's taken aback expression from under my thick black lashes.

"Alec!" Jane called from the other side of the room; I just narrowed my eyes and ground my teeth together. I really wasn't in the mood to face Jane's death glares. Alec noticed my reaction to her arrival and just sighed at Jane's timing,

"We'll talk later" He stated before turning and walking towards Jane who was glaring at me smugly. Her attempt to separate myself and Alec had succeeded.

I murmured and unrecognisable response before turning and walking through the halls.

My life had looked so happy for the last few days… Who knew that five minutes could make me question all of that?

I could feel the sadness within me trying to spill itself from my eyes. But my vampire cage of a body kept it at bay, doing nothing but creating an annoying stinging behind my eyes.

Why did life just love to throw mountain sized hurdles in the way of my path? It's like it just wanted me to trip up and fall flat on my face.

Ironically that's almost what I did next.

My granite hard body smashed into the chest of someone else, to bad he was built like a thicker piece of granite then I was and happened to be walking faster than I. All these factors contributed to the out come of me falling backwards.

"Whoa" A soft masculine voice gasped as a pair of firm hands gripped my shoulder stopping me from falling backwards.

I looked up and my eyes softened out of some strange natural instinct as they locked with another pair of other topaz eyes…

Who is he?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I was actually stunned as I looked up at the golden eyed God in front of me; every aspect of him was perfect, the way his light brown hair hung loosely in front of his eyes shimmering with a golden shine that just set his black eye lashed framed eyes alight.

It was shocking, I had stared into several different pairs of golden eyes, all of which were placid looking, but with his… They were just alive with passion and life, a hidden quirk that just increased the attraction to him. His pale skin looked as smooth and flawless as marble, making my hand just itched to rise up and caress it.

"This may seem a stupid question to ask a vampire, but are you okay?" He asked, his voice gliding over my ears blessing me with his perfect voice. It was balanced just right, it was melodic and beautiful, but yet it was layered with a husky more flirtatious tone that just drew you into his appearance.

"Yeh" I managed to push out of my mouth that had clamped shut in awe.

"Good" he laughed releasing yet another perfectly beautiful sound from his plump pale lips.

"Um, who are you?" I asked, finally finding some words to put together into a sentence, rather than just standing there staring at this vampire's beauty.

"Oh, my names Oliver" He answered his lips naturally forming a dazzling smile as he spoke. "And who may I ask are you my lovely young lady?"

I could feel my cheeks wanting to heat up and turn the teenage dreaded red; however, for once my vampire body actually did something useful and continued to up hold the cool collect look. I just wish my mind followed my body's example.

"Abigail… But please call me Abby" I replied, my voice still not quavering under the pressure my mind was putting on it.

"Beautiful name" He smiled, "But your eyes are even more so… Not the usual colour for a Volturi member?" He asked with a slightly raised eye brow. I just smirked at his ladies man personality.

"Well, that may be because I'm not apart of the Volturi" I smirked, "As for you… I thought I had met all vegetarian vampires?"

"New to the habit" He shrugged, "I only became a vegetarian about 20 years ago"

"You've been a vegetarian longer than I have then" I laughed, as I felt my mind relax slightly. This boy, who couldn't have been more than 16, was so easy to talk to. Even the clothes he wore were relaxing. He was wearing baggy dark denim jeans and a loose graphic T-Shirt. All just radiated the idea that he was a normal, relaxed teenager without a care in the world.

"Really?" he asked, genuinely surprised, "This is the first time I've met someone who hasn't been a veggie longer than I have"

"Well, I'm a relatively young vampire" I explained with a shrugged,

"How young is relatively young?"

"20 years" I smiled,

"Wow, you are young" He nodded with raise eyes brows.

"Yep" I paused, "So what are you doing here?"

"Just visiting Aro, he's an old friend" he explained simply.

"Right" I nodded, "Well, I better go and get changed seen as I reek of sea salt" I smiled; "I'll see you around Ollie" I waved, the nick name just naturally rolling off of my tongue.

"Yeh, see you around Abby" He smiled before side stepping me and walking towards the main hall. My eyes just followed his graceful movement as he left my line of view and continued on his way.

It was then that I realised that he had just single handily managed to cheer me up and had let me forget about Alec and our relationship problem. When he was around, he let my mind wander rather than focus on the problems, he acted as a release, letting my mind breath rather than be suffocated with stress.

I shuck my head and snapped my mind out of the daze I found myself in and continued to walk towards my room.

I reached my room and stared at the pile of bags in the centre of the room causing me to sigh. Most of the bags were upturned leaving my new wardrobe scattered in the centre of the red and black room.

I looked around the room and truly took in the magnificence if it. The walls were a dark grey in colour with the Volturi insignia printed on a red wall hanging on the left hand wall. Underneath the wall hanging was a two seated black leather couch with plush royal red cushions and matching throw. In front of the couch was a large circular red rug with the Volturi insignia printed in bold black. On the right hand side of the room there was a single dark ebony wardrobe with glistening golden handles that shone in the light of the candle lit room. Next to the wardrobe there was a matching dark ebony chest of draws with equally expensive gold handles that twisted gracefully into the wood. Finally in the right corner, near the door there was a dark ebony desk with an extremely old writing set laid out on it. And by old I mean there was a piece of brown tinted parchment, a pot of ink and a soft looking black feather.

Using my vampire speed I picked up the scattered clothes and hung them in the wardrobe leaving the clothes I was going to change into out on the arm of the sofa.

I quickly took off the day old clothes I was wearing and changed into the second pair of black jeggins and a thick strapped black vest top. Over the top of the vest top I slipped on my baggy red top that hung off of my right shoulder revealing the strap of the top I was wearing underneath. To finish my outfit I slipped out my trusty pair of black pumps and slipped my sleek black phone into my pocket.

I slipped out my room and began walking back through the bleak halls, and for once since the 10 years I had met the Cullen's, I actually felt lonely. My family were on the other side of the planet; I was surrounded by blood sucking murders, with the exception of Ollie. And to top it all off I had just managed to distance myself from Alec, who was my unofficial boyfriend, seen as we had yet to announce to everyone that we were even a couple. People just assumed that because we were soul mates we were just made for each other. But in a relationship you have to work for it to make it, well, work. Some of the strongest relationships are the ones people fight hardest for. What if Alec and I just gave up now? We could just end it all before it even began, I could prove yet again that I didn't belong with anyone, more importantly that I didn't deserve to be with anyone. I mean after all the things that I've done… I was monstrous even for a vampire. I had actually killed for pleasure, I had destroyed a whole village just to satisfy my vampire craving. I was the only one of my kind to know what this regret feels like; I was the only one of my kind to experience that sort of need.

I was and still am alone.

I reached the main meet and greet room and was surprised to see the whole of the Volturi guard gathered around waiting to be let into the thrown room.

"Abby?" Alec asked cautiously from behind me, I turned around and sighed as I saw his sad, yet anxious expression.

"I'm sorry" I sighed as I looked down at the ground, if I was going to make this relationship work… I needed to know when I was wrong. And right now I was. I should have known that living with the Volturi was going to be difficult; they had a completely different culture to the one I had grown used to. But that didn't mean that I didn't stand by my principles, I just needed to accept that they were different.

"No, I'm the one that should be sorry. I shouldn't have said what I said; living here is hard for you. Now I realise just how hard" He smiled

I looked up at him and saw his face relax as he saw my small smile.

"I'll get used to it" I laughed as he pulled me into a light hug. I just sighed contently as my rested on his sculpted chest, his arms wrapping around my body loosely, yet protectively.

I pulled away from him and looked up into his eyes, before scanning the hall again; the whole Volturi guard was actually stood in this room.

"What's going on?" I asked, Alec followed my gaze and looked at the faces around the hall.

"Oliver's returned" He replied as his body tensing slightly, while his hand snaked into a fist.

"Is that bad?" I asked slightly confused, how could someone as godly looking as Oliver be a bad thing? He looked to kind to do any serious damage.

"Let me put it this way. It's never good news when he shows up" Alec replied as he looked back down at me. I pulled my eyes brows together in confusion. "Well, the last time he came back was because of the immortal children and that incident wasn't pretty"

"Oh" I nodded; I had heard stories from Carlisle about the immortal children and even as a vampire that was born after the event. I still felt the scar it left on out kind. "Well, that might not be the case this time, he seems nice enough"

"You don't get it Abby" Alec argued as he turned to face me, "This vampire brings trouble with him, it follows him like a lost puppy. Even if there's no trouble now… Mark my words, there will be" he finished gravely.

"He seems to have made quite a name for himself" I breathed as I looked at the faces of the Volturi, every one of them looks anxious, if not fearful. It amazed me how much of an impact this one teenager had.

"You have no idea" Alec sighed, "Not only does Oliver bring with him trouble, but he's powerful" Alec paused as he looked down at me.

"What's his power?" I asked, truly interested in this boy now.

"To take other powers and give them to other people… or keep them for himself" Alec replied, "He could over throw the Volturi with a snap of his fingers, talking our powers and giving them to a guard of his own. That's why Aro is so insistent that we keep him happy. He's the one person no one would want as their enemy"

"Wow" I nodded, who knew someone as innocent looking as Oliver could hold so much power? Then again, who knew someone as innocent as me could wipe out a whole village? "I'm surprised Aro didn't try and recruit him"

"He did" Alec smiled weakly, "He almost destroyed to Volturi in doing so though" he paused again as he looked down at me. He sighed, "I suppose you deserve to know, if you're going to live here you might as well know the history"

"Go on" I nodded, Alec was right, if I was going to except their culture I needed to know the history first.

"Well, about 600 years ago. Aro first met Oliver; he just wandered into Volterra and requested a meeting with Aro. The meeting was granted and Aro learned Oliver's past" Alec paused again, his face studying mine for a reaction.

"You can tell me" I nodded,

"Well, Oliver was ruthless. He was pretty much designed to kill; he wiped out whole towns and villages using the powers he collected, he was a new vampire and had no control, he was just… demonic" Alec explained cautiously.

I just looked down to the floor as I imagine the ever so innocent Oliver destroying towns, replaying the thought over and over in my head watching as he drained the lives of thousands. But as I played the image more and more, Oliver began contorting in my mind and suddenly the person destroying the towns and villages wasn't Oliver anymore… in fact it wasn't even a boy. The person destroying the towns,

Was me.

This boy, Oliver…

Was exactly like me.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Abby, are you okay?" Alec's worried voice questioned from beside me as his marble smooth hand slipped into mine, lacing my fingers with his.

"Yeh…" I replied while shaking my head slightly. I needed to calm down. I needed to try and dampen the over whelming happiness that had sparked in the back of my mind. But just the thought of finding someone who could truly understand what I went through, the regret that I feel, but more importantly, someone who could stop this over powering sense of loneliness. The loneliness that should go away when I'm with Alec…

But doesn't.

"Are you su-" Alec began, but he froze mid sentence, as did the rest of the guard. The grand oak doors, laced with intricate gold patterns swung open seamlessly and out stepped Aro, Caius, Marcus and Oliver.

I frowned slightly as I tried to comprehend the immensely happy expression that was plastered over Aro's face. Alec said that he always tried the stay on Oliver's good side, but an expression that happy couldn't be forced? Could it? His lips were pulled back into a dazzling smile and his eyes were even dancing with the happiness only rarely found in children. How could someone fake that?

"Abigail?" He called out as he scanned the faces of the guard before settling on mine. "Ah, Abigail" He smiled as the whole room turned to watch me. I just ignored their stares and continued to lock my eyes with Aro, his face still fixed in his overly happy expression. "Would you please join us for the rest of the meeting?" he asked politely, pretending I had the choice to decline his offer.

I felt Alec squeeze my hand encouragingly causing me to look up at his shinning ruby eyes. His whole body seemed plagued with worry, a worry that only increased as I slipped my hand from his and began my walk towards Aro and the others.

I glanced over at Oliver as I joined Aro, trying to spot any sign of the killer Alec had informed me of. But I found none, he seemed like a normal vampire, but I was beginning to realise that it's quite often the normal ones that are the most abnormal of them all.

He let his lips tug upwards at the corners as I locked eyes with him. The topaz in his eyes swirling with a mischievous happiness, a happiness that only seemed to radiate towards me and infect my body, lifting my lips up at the corners, pulling them into a natural smile.

"Abigail darling, please follow me" Aro beamed as he turned and glided towards the oak doors, Marcus and Caius following him instinctively. I looked up at Oliver with a confused expression. He just tried to hold back a smirk, while motioning for me to step in front of him. I complied and began walking towards the throne room.

What on earth was going on here?

"Abigail, I would like to introduce you to Oliver" Aro smiled as the 5 of us stopped in the centre of the throne room. I looked from Aro to Oliver, trying to look for some hint as to Aro's motives. "Oliver, has been a great friend of the Volturi for a very long time"

"Pleasure to meet you" I smiled, playing the image to Aro that I had never met Oliver in my life.

"As it is to meet you" He smiled back, playing along with my never-met-you-before act.

"Now Abigail, Oliver is going to be staying with us for the time being and I would like you to make him feel at home" Aro nodded. I just rolled my eyes inwardly. So this was his game, Aro only wanted me because I was his new shining toy. So he was either planning to show Oliver that the Volturi had their own powerful weapon, or he was trying to impress him into siding with the Volturi.

"Of course" I smiled back in reply causing Aro to clap his hands together.

How obnoxious.

"This is perfect, let us leave you two to get aquatinted" Aro beamed before heading towards to double oak doors followed by Marcus and Caius. It was strange, Marcus and Caius hardly said anything, but still seemed to influence conversations.

"So do you want to start again or continue where we left off?" Oliver smiled,

I just laughed lightly at the question that sounded like it should have come out of my mouth; it was after all something I would say.

"I hate starting again" I replied while looking over his features again. The initial shock of his beauty wearing off, allowing me to marvel at his radiating perfection. His chestnut brown hair was sweeping to one side in an indie like style, covering his eyes slightly. But even with his hair falling in front of his eyes, they still shone their magnificent golden yellow. His pale, pink, lips were lightly pressed together; their colour coordinating his pale skin tone perfectly.

"Touché" he smiled, while looking down at me, his eyes softening slightly as they scanned over my features.

"So… Where abouts do you come from?" I asked, using a pathetic question to start a conversation.

"That's such a wimpy question, its actually funny" Oliver smiled. I just pushed his shoulder slightly,

"Leave my wimpy questions alone… you might hurt their feelings" I laughed, already beginning to treat this boy like a life long friend. Something about him just called me in for friendship… ushering for me to get closer to him.

"Well, if I did offend your wimpy questions, tell them I'm sorry" he joked back as he smiled down at me.

"Are you mocking me?" I asked with a smile

"Maybe just a tad" He replied with an equally big smile.

"I'm offended" I joked dramatically, "I try my best to make you fell at home and you mock me"

Oliver just laughed at my melodramatic performance,

"You know you're a breath of fresh air in this place" He state, his smile growing a little more serious. "Normally it's full of up tight arses trying to please me"

I just snorted slightly, so this boy did know what was going on around him and wasn't as naïve enough to think that Aro actually like him as a person rather than just another part of his collection.

"I'm been serious" Oliver urged, thinking I was snorting at his compliment and not at how close he was to the truth. "You're so different to the people here… In fact it makes me wonder why you are here."

I just smiled, "It's a long story really… Do you want the whole story of just the shortened version?"

"Hmmm" He pondered as he stroked his chin jokingly, "you interest me so let go whole" He smiled,

I just laughed, he was just as bubbly as I was, "Well, I first met the Cullens 10-ish years ago"

"Carlisle and his coven?"

"Yep, Carlisle and his coven" I nodded, "Anywho, I joined their lifestyle and their coven and travelled with them going from town to town. Then a couple of months ago, I got and urge to travel the world a bit" I lied, not wanting to tell Oliver the true reason I left was because of a human who knows about the mythical creatures that she shouldn't know about. "So I started travelling and wound up making my way to Italy. I arrived on the outskirts of Volterra and I was chased by Demetri and Felix into the city. I managed to loose them by using my power, and waited I around in the city for a day"

"How did you escape them? What's you power?" Oliver asked, intrigued as to how I lost to members of the Volturi, one of which was famous for his tracking.

"I went out into the sun light" I shrugged, Oliver's brown just furrowed in confusion. "I can copy anything, including human skin"

"Wow, that is an interesting power" Oliver smiled,

"Yeh it is" I smiled while changing voice so it sounded like Oliver's. His eyes just widened slightly, "And that's just the beginning" I stated my voice changing back to normal

"Wow"

"Yeh… Anyway, back to the story of my life… I met up with Jane and she led me back here. I was then called into a meeting with Aro, with most of the guard watching. I let him look into my mind and demonstrated my power to him. He asked me to join the Volturi and I said no" Oliver just smiled at this little fact, probably laughing at the fact I denied Aro the chance of a new collection piece. "I was about to leave, when I met Alec. Marcus then saw the soul mate link between us… So I stayed"

I frowned slightly as I Oliver's eyes darkened at the word soul mate, what did he have against Alec?

Then it dawned on me… What if he didn't know what it was like to have a soul mate and he was experiencing the same pain I did when Edward found Bella? If he was, then we were even more alike than I realised, this boy could truly relate to how I feel and I could for him.

"You know… for some reason I still think you shortened the story down" Oliver laughed as he regained his usual happiness.

"Meh, it's my story" I laughed, Oliver just chuckled slightly, "So… what's your story?" I asked wanting to get to know this boy.

"Well-" he stopped as the oak doors swung open and Renata stepped through, half of her body remaining hidden behind the door.

"A story for another day I guess" I muttered,

"Aro would like you to come back through for an announcement" She state shyly as she darted her eyes to Oliver only to snap them away again. Wow, the guard here really were petrified of this boy.

"Thank you Renata" I smiled as she turned hastily and headed back in the direction she came from.

"Wow" Oliver smiled,

"What?" I asked,

"She actually looked at me this time… Other times she just looks at the floor" He laughed,

I just tried to hold back a laughed,

"Don't let it go to your head" I chimed while walking towards the oak doors a smile making its way to my face. A mischievous thought passed through my head as I suddenly whipped back around and saw Oliver's eyes down near my stomach. He quickly looked up startled,

"I-"

"Was just checking out my ass?" I finished for him. Causing him to raise a hand to the back of his neck and scratch it in a nervous manner.

"I"

I just laughed lightly at his nervous state.

"Relax… I'm not one of those girls that will snap and bitch at you for having hormones" I smiled.

The look on Oliver's face as I said that was priceless; it was a mix between relief and happiness. His smile grew as he ran up to me and slumped his arm around my shoulders. I felt my breathing hitch as hand caught the skin of my shoulder. A similar sparking feeling that I felt when I touched Alec ran into my skin. What was this? It felt so similar to when I touched Alec, yet was different…

…Whether it was a good different or bad different was still had to be decided.

"You are by far the best girl I've ever met" He laughed as he squeezed my shoulders slightly before releasing me.

"Come on… We best not keep Aro waiting" I smiled, a smile that hid the confusion in my mind.

Why are boys never simple?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Ollie let his hand slip from my shoulders as we made our way through the grand oak doors. I couldn't help but feel a little bare and unprotected as the pressure of his arm was lifted away from my body and the rush of loneliness swept over me drowning me within my own thoughts.

An over happy "ah" sound popped out of Aro's mouth as he saw the two of us glide out of the throne room and into the reception area, which was now acting as the new meeting area, what with all the Volturi that were waiting in there, waiting to hear what horrific news Oliver had brought with him this time.

"Now that everyone's here I have two short announcements" Aro spoke clearly with authority as he addressed the rest of the guard.

I looked up and scanned the crowd for Alec, I looked over where we had been standing, but the area was deserted. I paused before, letting my nose riffle through the smells of the room as I searched for his scent, the welcoming smell of freshly mown grass, subtle aftershave and… the missing ingredient that made his scent individual.

I frowned slightly as I followed his scent out of the waiting room, towards the door to the surface. So he had left? Where had he gone?

"The first announcement" Aro continued "concerns the annual Volterra masquerade ball which is to be held 3 nights from now"

Masquerade? Oh great… Just what I wanted. An old fashioned dance, in which everyone wears stupid masks, and pretends to be enjoying themselves. It's bad enough that I don't know anyone, how on earth am I going to manage if even the people I know are disguising themselves?

"They're not as bad as they sound" Oliver whispered in my ear, letting his cool, melodic voice drift over my ear.

"What?" I whispered back, turning my head over my shoulder slightly so I could face Oliver who was leaning over my shoulder, his face inches from mine.

"I can tell you don't like the sounds of the masquerade ball" He smirked; I just raised an eyebrow at him while smirking. So he was judging me as analytically as I was judging him, I'd need to be careful if he was watching every signal my body signed…

"I take it you're speaking from experience?" I smirked,

"Unfortunately" He rolled his eyes "I've attended every decade it's been held" he chuckled quietly.

"My heart if full of sympathy for you" I rolled my eyes. He just bit his bottom lip in attempt not to snigger.

"And the second announcement is that Lauren is returning for the ball and some duration after" he beamed as his smile grew and his hands clapped together obnoxiously.

My brow furrowed in confusion as the hall seemed to be full of mix reactions. Some guard members seemed overly happily about the return of this Lauren girl, while others, the older members of the guard seemed… anxious? But the reaction that confused me the most was the stiffened reaction of Oliver behind me. His body froze and fell rigid against my back, his hands balling into fists at his side trembling with… anger?

"Oliver?" I questioned completely confused with this new development, this girl had as much influence on the Volturi as Oliver did. What had she done or was doing that effected the toughest of vampires in such a way? "What's the ma-?"

"Ah! Here she is!" Aro exclaimed as Alec and a girl around my height with dark brunette hair glided in next to him. She was beautiful, her hair was naturally curled into big glossy ringlets which fell a couple of inches bellow her shoulders and framed her ivory complexion perfectly. Her lips were plump and a rather pink shade for a vampire, but it just added to her beauty, her cheek bones were strong and extremely well defined as if a master artist had come along and moulded her with his best batch of clay. And as for her eyes they were a shocking red that looked like the colour belong on the lips of Marilyn Monroe.

I flipped my gaze away from Lauren who was now been engulfed into a hug by Jane and looked at Alec who was smiling a dazzling smile at the scene of the new frightfully pretty vampire. I felt a feeling well up in my gut as I looked at the smile this vampire managed to get out of Alec, she was pleasing him in a way only I should please him, the smile she cast on his face was the smile only I should be able to cast on his face. Only I was supposed to make him feel that way.

"Lauren" Oliver hissed in a low growl which rumbled through my chest instantly calming the every growing bubble of jealousy.

How did his voice do that? It was like it had some calming effect that mothers had to their children. Or maybe he helped calm me because his anger towards this girl proved that she wasn't as perfect as her looks made her out to be?

"Who is she?" I asked in a low whisper as I looked up at his magnificently sculpted face, the light from the candles flickering on and of his face displaying his skin perfectly.

"A lying, manipulative, cheating, little bitch" His answered lowly as he kept his gazed fixed on the scene of the Volturi greeting her like the long lost prodigal son… well daughter in this case.

"Okay… care to give me a little back ground?" I asked as I turned my body so I was facing his angered figure.

"She's Aro's daughter" he spat, my eyes just widened in shock, how did Aro have a daughter he was a vampire? Unless she was his human daughter and was turned at the same time as him? But that would just be strange. "The little bitch" Oliver hissed in an even more deadly tone before, I widened my eyes at his anger. His lips were pulled into a thin line and his golden eyes were storming a glare in the direction of Lauren. "I should…" He began in a low growl as he went to step forward. I acted instinctively as I raised my hand to his chest and stopped him from moving forward. My fingers grazing over his well sculpted muscles, sparks of pleasure flying from my fingers.

"Don't" I soothed calmly, he continued to glare at Lauren from over my shoulder as his teeth ground together. I could feel his chest vibrating beneath me as a growl threatened to make itself heard from within him. "Ollie look at me" I continued to sooth while my voice found some hidden authority.

It was strange how the livid Ollie looked down at me with the same furious expression he had been shooting at Lauren, but as soon as his storming eyes locked with mine. He calmed down almost instantly. His chest stopped rumbling beneath my fingers and his eyes softened.

"Thank you" he sighed as he closed his eyes and took a few calming breaths. "For calming me"

"No problem" I smiled weakly. How on earth did I manage that? I had never been able to calm someone like that before… in fact I took pride in doing the complete opposite, Emmett been the main person I enjoyed angering. "So who is she?" I asked, while looking over my shoulder as Lauren met with Aro and he lifted her up in a hug and twirled her around.

"As I said before, she's Aro's daughter" Ollie repeated, "Not blood related though, she just met with Aro before he formed the Volturi, or even met Caius and Marcus for that matter, and travelled with him. Since then he's treated her like a daughter and she's treated him like her father"

"Right" I nodded slowly as the news sunk in, so this girl was literally the princess of the Volturi. "So she's Aro's daughter, how is she a lying, manipulative, cheating little bitch?" I asked, feeling a happiness glide over me as I used the string of adjectives to describe her.

"We have a history of sorts together" Ollie forced out; I just looked up at him and raised an eye brow. "We were an item" He sighed,

"Oh" I nodded, "Scrappy break up?" I asked,

"Yeh" He sighed sadly, "She was cheating on me with my best friends… Well I say best friend, we treat each other like enemies now; in fact everyone treats me like I'm some sort of enemy"

"I don't and I won't" I smiled as I grabbed his cool hand and gave it squeeze as if to prove what I was saying was true.

"Thanks" He smiled, "Sometimes I just feel as if I'm so alone" He admitted.

"I know the feeling" I smiled back.

"Oh look you found another girl to charm" A piercing soprano voice attacked my ear drums.

I spun around while dropping Ollie's hand and found myself facing Lauren, Alec and Jane. The three of them looking extremely menacing, as they stood shoulder to shoulder… Well Lauren and Jane did, Alec was of similar height to Ollie so his shoulders stood a few inches higher.

I looked up at Alec and saw him glaring daggers at Ollie his lips drawn into a tight line.

"I wonder how long it took you to suck her in with your empty words" She sneered as she glared at Ollie, I snuck a glance at Ollie and I was shocked to see that it wasn't anger plastered across his face, but sadness. A true and pure sadness.

"We're not together" I stated as I looked back at Lauren who just transferred her sneer from Ollie to me.

"Yet" She added in a snotty voice. Wow this girl gave rubbish first impressions.

I forced my insults back down as I thought of Carlisle and what he would do in this situation and realised I should give her a chance.

"Lou this is my girl friend Abigail" Alec introduced over the tension of the conversation. Lou? Since when did he have a nickname for her? And so now I'm his girl friend…

"Nice to meet you" I smiled pleasantly,

While Lauren turned back to me and looked up and down, her eyes narrowing on me as they filled with jealousy filled anger,

"Oh… I was expecting more" She shrugged, I just slammed my teeth together, "I didn't think blondes were you type Alec" She stated bitchily. That was it, so much for been nice.

I slipped my eye up to Alec to see if he was going to say anything about how I was more than perfect for him… Or that I was all he ever needed, you know, the slush they say in movies that makes you feel annoyed because that never happens in real life. He just looked shocked before grabbing Lauren's shoulder in a friendly manor and saying,

"Maybe we should go and meet oth-"

"Lauren, you have no right to judge or speak to her like that!" Ollie snapped as he cut across Alec's attempt to get Lauren away from me. Shocking everyone at his possessive out burst "Abby is so much more than you will ever be and if anyone were to compare the two of you. Abby would win hands down. So just take your pathetic bitchy ways and shove them back down your throat before I do it for you"

I just gaped at Ollie as he turned on his heel and stormed away from the rest of us. Had he really just said all of that for me?

"He'll never change" Lauren laughed coldly before turning on her heel swishing her hair so I had to lean backwards to avoid a face full of it. I just looked at her in disgust, she was a complete bitch to Ollie and from what I knew he had done nothing wrong…

As Lauren began walking back in the direction she came from, Jane hot on her tail like an always-wanting-to-please lap dog I looked up at Alec. Only to flinch at the steely cold glare he was giving me.

What had I done?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Go on… Go after him… The weak always do" Alec spat before turning and following after Lauren leaving me shocked at his out burst.

What had I done? Was talking to other males now a crime? Or was it the fact that Oliver had stood up for me rather than been the complete monster that Alec was trying to prove to me he was? I felt my eyes threaten to tear up, but once again my vampire body trapped my emotions from been see.

I watched as Alec paused after taking a couple of steps before turning back around to face me. His body softening as his eyes locked with mine.

"Abby… I didn't me-"

"Oh shut up Alec!" I snapped, cutting him off, "Don't give me that, you meant every word. So just take your own advice and go!" I paused as my voice threatened to break, but part of me needed to say what was running through my head.

"Go on, go after her… the bastards always do" I forced out as my voice broke into a pained whisper.

Alec just looked at me shocked as I turned on my heel and stormed away from him, my mind plagued with hurt and anger. How could he just treat me like that? This whole culture was new to me? Was kindness not apart of this culture? Was the Volturi as really cruel and twisted as it was made out to be? I was only treating Oliver as I would anyone else.

The burning behind my eyes began to blur my vision as I ran through the dark halls and up out into the open night air my skin bathing in the moon light. I took off running again, keeping to the shadows, moving like a stealthy assassin as I powered my way to the place I found the most comfort in this messed up city.

I arrived at the cliff face and stared at the ocean beneath me as it churned and chopped up frothy white waves that licked and snapped at the jagged rock face. A shaky gasp escaped my mouth, as I slumped to the floor, the dry grass tickling the undersides of my fingers. This was the second "big" argument Alec and I had had, and it was in the space of a few days?

What sort of relationship were we in?

And I could only think of one answer to that question… We were in the kind of relationship that married couples were in, the relationship where they argued all the time, but kept it quiet so the public wouldn't know, or the children didn't get up set. Either way… it wasn't good and never had a good out come.

"Great boy friend you got there" A cool voice echoed from behind causing me to stand up and whip around in shock.

"How long have you been there?" I choked out as I tried to regain my normal speech pattern.

"He didn't even defend you against the queen bitch herself!" He shouted as he made his way towards me, quickly covering the distance between us so that he was stood in front of me.

"He was just been kind to and old friend" I excused pathetically as I looked down at the ground,

"Oh yeah, what comes first soul mate or old friend!" Ollie ranted sarcastically,

I just stared at the floor in silence. Alec and I were meant for each other, it had been seen, acknowledged, admitted. There was no going back now.

"Abby, look at me" he stated, I just tried to hold back the tide of emotions that were threatening to over throw my body. "Look at me" He stated again,

"Please" he pleaded as he gently grabbed my chin between his index fingers and thumb raising my head to look at him, my honey gold eyes locking with his swirling topaz ones.

"Don't" I stated as I guessed what he was going to say… he was going to say to me what anyone else in the position would have said.

"Don't what?"

"Don't say what I know what you're going to say" I replied weakly.

"What?" he asked, "you don't want to me to say… Abby why the hell are you with that jerk? He doesn't show any affection towards you and won't even stand up for his _girlfriend! _No! Instead he chooses some other bitchier, uglier little vampire that he claims to be a friend. If I was Alec I would thank God every minute that I got to be with someone like you! I've only known you for a few hours but I already want to spend the rest of my time here with you! You're special Abigail… you're different… but most of all you're beautiful" Oliver ranted as a pain from deep inside my gut bubbled up sending shivers along my spin as it came, my body not been able to control the emotions I was portraying, so instead I just let it take over and let the shiver ripple up over my body and escape as a gasp from my mouth. While a small wet droplet appeared in the corner of my eyes and began rolling down my cheek.

Ollie stared at the tear in shock and disbelief as it continued to roll down my cheek. His moved his hand from my chin to my cheek and wiped the droplet with his finger as if to check it was real.

"How are you?" He asked, as he stared at the water on his finger.

I just stepped back and shuck my head, trying to clear it of all the feelings that were swarming around blocking my concentration. I managed to sift through the clouds of emotion and started to cal down to my normal state of mind.

And it was only as I did that, that I realised that my power had decided to 'Come on' without my knowledge and allow me to cry, letting me copy the powerful human ability. So that must have been what the rippling feeling was.

"I-" I opened my mouth, but closed it in shock, that had never happened before. How could I not realise that I was using my power? Is this what happened when I felt true emotion?

If so, what would happen if I was to feel true anger, or hate, or lust? What happened if I faced any of those, what sort of a beast would I become? Because to be honest sadness was a pretty docile emotion, not much damage can come from it. But if the sadness was then to develop into anger or hate? What would happen then? What would I develop into?

"You really are different" Ollie chuckled as he looked up at me a cheeky smirk making its way onto his face.

"I… Wha-… I-" I stuttered as tried to comprehend what was happening but a headache began making itself known in the back of my mind. "I have a headache" I stated,

Ollie just laughed causing me to laugh lightly,

"Kind of random" He smiled as he stepped away from me and sat on the long dry grass that I had been sat on. It was strange, Ollie had just fired such and emotional speech in my direction and now he was acting as if it was all to test how I would react? To see whether I would defend Alec to the fight, or if I would ignore all the accusations.

"It's not random if you have the blearing car alarm of a headache I do" I shot back with a smirk as I sat down next to him, my skin an inch away from his. He just chuckled again.

"So Mr. Oliver" I started as I looked out at the sea, he just scoffed at the name, "I think we've tried this a few times but here goes nothing… Tell me about you"

"Well," He paused as he looked out at the sea. "When I was first changed, I was left alone and abandoned by whoever did it, they didn't care about me, they probably just got interrupted as they tried to drain me" he explained simply. "So I was born alone, had no idea that there were others like me, and had the pure burning feeling in my throat. I ran and began attacking people draining their blood" He paused, "I hated myself for it… truly hated myself, but I couldn't stop, it never seemed to be enough. I was craving more no matter how many I killed… the thirst was just too strong…" He closed his eyes and opened them again slowly. "I had just finished a hunt and stopped and smelt the air around me and that was when I found it. I found the scent that I wanted and I knew I wouldn't rest until I got it" He paused as he closed his eyes and scrunched them in pain.

"Let me guess you tracked the scent across the world and destroyed everything in your path to get to it? Even your own kind?" I asked, causing him to look up at me shocked,

"How did you know?"

"I was the same" I stated, "I was born alone, I had the same burning that never seemed to stop, I smelt my blood caller, and I tracked him across the world destroying everything in my path. When I found him, he was in a small undiscovered village in Africa, I rampaged the village draining everything. Not even a pack of werewolves could stop me. I was just… a force" I stated in a monotone voice as I tried to hide the regret that plagued my mind.

"That's exactly what happened to me… except my blood caller was a young Himalayan woman up in the mountains and I had to fight off a coven of vampire who didn't want me in their territory."

"Well don't we just have splendid pasts" I muttered sarcastically causing Ollie to chuckle,

"My thoughts exactly"

"After you drained your blood caller, you realised what you were? It was like the blood helped clear your senses?" I asked,

He nodded, "Then I travelled again, not knowing who I was, only hunting when in needed to"

"How'd you come up with the name Oliver?" I asked,

"I met a guy who gave me some clothes… His name was Oliver"

"Oh" I nodded, "So what happened after that?"

"Well, I just travelled around, eventually I caught wind of the Volturi and I wanted to meet them-" He stopped suddenly,

"What?"

He sighed, "I can't lie to you Abby… I wasn't just travelling around" He paused as he looked at me; searching my face for emotion "My body was still looking for something, yearning for a specific blood" He sighed as he looked down at the grass in shame. My eyes just softened at the sight, he really was as messed up as I was.

"I wont' judge you for it" I smiled causing him to look up at me with slight disbelief,

"You're the first person to do that, everyone either thinks I'm a monster or just wants me because of my power" He laughed sadly, as silence surrounded the two of us.

"So I met with Aro" He started up again, I noted that he didn't speak of his second blood caller, but I decided not to push him. "Of course he took interest and asked me to stay at first I went to say no, I didn't want to apart of his coven, a coven that was known for it's brutality. But then I saw Lauren, and I reconsidered. She wasn't always as she is now" Ollie continued to explain.

"I stayed with the Volturi for a while and grew closer to Lauren. And I grew closer to Alec and Jane when they came a long too; we were all the same physical age, so friendship seemed to be inevitable. After a few decades Lauren and myself got together officially, Aro seemed to be pleased that his daughter had chosen such a powerful partner and everything else seemed to be great. I had friends and I was apart of a family" Ollie paused again as he looked out of the ocean, his eyes looking far beyond what he could see as he thought back to his past.

"Everything was fine until I caught Lauren cheating on me with my best friend" He dug his fingers into the earth, as a misted anger returned to his eyes "And so now they both hate me because I caught them and threatened to destroy the Volturi with my bare hands" He continued, "So to avoid them and keep the peace, I left, only coming back to warn Aro when I sensed that our whole race was in danger"

"And I thought my life was bad" I laughed sadly,

"But to be honest, I'm glad I escaped Lauren, she was so two faced…"

"Um, Ollie" I began causing him to look up at me,

"Yeh"

"If you don't mind me asking… Who was it that Lauren cheated on you with?" I asked tenderly, cautious as to how he would react, "You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to know"

He sighed, "I'll tell you, but you've got to remember that this happened in the past… They're nothing more at the moment"

"Okay" I nodded, slightly unsure as to where this was going

"The person Lauren cheated on me with was…" he paused, once again studying my face for a reaction.

…

…

…

"Alec"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Alec…"

I could feel the air, that wasn't even a necessity to my body hitch in my throat as the four letter name slipped from Oliver's lips like a poison jab striking against my non-beating heart. I could feel it rip and vibrate past my ears and slowly register in my brain.

"Abby?" Oliver's voice whispered across to me barely even disturbing me from my train of thought. If Alec had cheated with Lauren then there was nothing to say that he didn't still have those same feelings for her. Feelings that must have been strong as he went behind his own friends back to date her. It also meant that he didn't appose to the idea of cheating having done it himself. I thought that the one thing that Alec and I had was trust, the very thing that helped keep us together, to fight against all of the opposing forces. But right now… there wasn't even any trust, what was a relationship without trust…?

"Abigail!" Oliver demanded more seriously, his voice wavering on a tone to dominant for my liking.

I wasn't sure if my voice would work without breaking, so soundlessly I darted my eyes towards Ollie and could have sworn I saw his eyes flinch while his posture remained as strong as stone.

"Are…, what are you thinking?" He asked, his eyes softening as they locked with mine causing me to involuntarily relax.

"I don't know" I lied smoothly; before turning back to face the ocean and trying to process what this newly gained information meant. Could Alec and I still continue our relationship pretending like none of _that _ever happened? Or maybe I could go and confront him face on, then again that would just resort in a row, possible me throwing him across a room, or vice-versa.

"You've got to be thinking something" Ollie argued slightly annoyed with my vagueness, "Tell me" He demanded his voice pitching just right to alert me to the authority he was trying to force on me. What was he trying to prove that he was Alpha and I was Beta? No that would be too obvious, he wanted something more, maybe he was trying to extinguish the only threat against him from within the Volturi?

Oh dear god… I've only been here for a few weeks and the politics of the Volturi have already infected my mind.

I darted my eyes back towards him narrowing them slightly at his harden expression, it wasn't an expression of dominance, it was an expression of annoyance. He wanted me to open up to him, to treat him like a friend, and I could understand where he was coming from. Everyone he has spoken to before had kept themselves from him because they were afraid of him or failed to fully understand him. Yet here I was, something new, shiny and interesting, but most of all someone who didn't fear him… Not yet anyway.

"Let me help" He added as if scared he had frightened me by the tone of his voice.

"I don't want to talk" I stated unemotionally as I stood up and stared straight ahead. I needed to organise these thoughts in my own mind before I could speak about them and even then Alec would be the first person I would speak to. I respect Alec enough to give him that privacy, I didn't need to turn this into a full on battle.

"So what you're just going to lock this up, throw away the key and pretend it never happened!" Ollie questioned as he rose to his feet and looked down at me with piercing golden eyes that shimmered with anger and confusion.

"I never said that" I growled as I looked up at him with my own piercing stare in retaliation, if we were going to fight with our eyes I was in this battle.

"I thought you were smart, you seemed to understand the Volturi for what they are. Why can't you see Alec for what he is!" Ollie hissed back, his pale hands clenching into fists at his sides and his whole posture tensed and stressed due to his flash of infuriation.

"Enough!" I hissed back as my own hands clenched into fists my nails trying their hardest to break the skin, while I forced back the instinct to tense up and fight back. "I need time to think" I breathed slowly.

"Then let me help" Ollie pleaded as his hands unclenched.

Strange how easily his emotions came and went.

"I want to be alone" I repeated,

"Why don't we go somewhere and discuss this and then come back?" He offered,

"ALONE!" I shouted,

"I want to be alone, what is so hard to understand about that!" I bellowed as my anger bubbled from within me and instead of lashing out at Ollie, which I'm sure I would regret doing in the long run. My left foot slammed into the cliff beneath me causing the top half of the cliff to loosen and slide down the face of the cliff before crashing into the water. The noise of rocks scraping against rock lashing out at my ears.

I looked down at my innocent looking feet which were now situated right on the very edge of the new cliff.

The rocks finally grew quiet and took up there new positions in the sea yet the scraping sound still continued as Ollie's teeth ground together, granite on granite.

"Fine, but you'll seek me out for help eventually" He hissed before turning and running off, his figure a blur to the human eye.

I muffled scream bubbled in my throat as I glared at the ocean, why were all these emotions just raging inside of me? The last time I felt like this it was during my life before the Cullens, the time when I was nothing more than a beast with awesome powers of destruction.

And what about Alec, could he be trusted anymore? Maybe that was why he was so harsh to Ollie before, he was scared that Ollie would tell me about his fling with Lauren… But that would mean he that he didn't want me to know about it, even as far back in the past it may have been.

"Why does thinking hurt so much" I moaned as I tilted my head to look at the night sky, the tiny gleams of white lights supporting the moon in bathing my skin in the pale light, only making it appear paler.

I bit my lip as I thought about ringing Alice, on one hand I'm sure she could help me with this whole relationship problem and Carlisle would most certainly be able to shed some light on the reoccurring mood swings. However on the other hand, I needed to grow some independence and learn to get past problems on my own. Sure family's were meant to support and protect each other, but I didn't want to be a burden to them, I had already received so much from them. They found me, took me in, nurtured me, educated me and most importantly they welcomed me. They were the reason I was here and not continuing to live out my eternal life as a monster. They were also the reason I even had a name, or a home, all the simple details that people take for granted.

Cautiously I slipped my hand into my pocket and pulled out the sleek black phone, the moons light dancing off the smooth curves as I turned the phone around in my cool hand.

"What to do?" I muttered, barely above the light breeze that was breathing around my face causing the ends of my honey gold curls to flick up and dance.

I slid the phone open and studied the buttons carefully; the bold white numbers, the shiny surface of each button, the little grooves that separated them. Slowly I wrapped my second hand around the phone, cupping it between my two fragile looking hands. My fingers hovered over the numbers as the battle continued to rage inside my head whether to call home.

As if to answer my problem the little black device began vibrating within my hand, the screen flashing bright with Alice's face.

"Hello" I answered, my voice portraying a false happiness, why I was lying to Alice through my voice I was unsure but my gut instinct had forced my to do so I wasn't about to disobey.

"It's been to long!" Alice exclaimed, trust her to ignore the conventional hello or hi.

"Been busy on both ends I guess" I laughed lightly as I bit my lip, should I tell her? "So how have you been?" I asked, purposely stalling the conversation away from any subject involving myself and Alec… Or Ollie and Lauren for that matter, maybe she had seen them? Or this could some nice big coincidence in which Alice had news and I had a problem… Scrap that, several problems…

"Well I've been spectacular" She laughed, her little bell like laugh,

"Spectacular?" I questioned, once again Alice avoids the conventional reply and chooses some random word, that if the words used for the past generations were put into a dictionary, spectacular would appear in a volume released about 3 generations ago.

"Exactly" She beamed; I could already picture her in my head, her golden eyes busy with excitement.

"Glad to hear it" I laughed as I decided to drop the question and leave it down to Alice being Alice. "So, what about everyone else?"

"Okie-dokie, here comes your little update" She beamed while I just mentally laughed at Alice's attempt to be a news reporter. "Well starting with the important stuff Bella finally worked out what we are" Alice chirped, I frowned slightly as much as I wanted Bella and Edward to be together, this was now dangerous. Not only for them, but for the whole family. If Edward was ever to loose control around her, in fact if any of us were to loose control around her… Things would not end well. I choose however to trust Edward and the rest of my families restraint, we all knew what would eventually happen to Bella, her knowing what we truly were was just the first step of many that would inevitably lead her to becoming one of us.

"Finally" I sighed sarcastically in reply, "How did Edward take it?"

"Oh well he dragged her up a mountain, sparkled in the sun, threw a few trees, you know the usual Edward. He wants to be with her, but he also wants her to leave him and be safe" Alice replied

"Typical Edward" I laughed, "He always sees himself as the bad guy"

"We need to take off his tinted glasses" Alice giggled, "And Rosalie's for that matter" Alice added with a hint of venom, which is weird for Alice, normally she's the most forgiving of the 8 of us.

"Hmm? What's Rosalie done?" Or doing, I added in my head. Knowing Rosalie she was holding a grudge against someone, she tends to have a habit of doing that.

"Rosalie's taken a massive disliking to Bella" Alice frowned, "I don't understand why!"

I sighed inwardly, Alice may not know what Rosalie's problem was, but I knew what several of Rosalie's problems are. For starters she herself had a history with Edward, having been turned after him. She was attracted to him, to his charm; Edward however never returned those feelings. And second, Rosalie, out of all of us, was the one to always put family first and protects it no matter what. Bella was a threat to our family as much as she was a member of it, so this was a hard transition for Rosalie to make.

"So ignoring the moody blonde, what's going on with you?" Alice chirped reverting back to her normal happiness.

I smiled sadly; I had the answer to my question now.

"Nothing much" I replied, trying to keep the true emotions out of my voice. "Still trying to adjust to Volturi life" I sighed,

"Stop stalling" Alice laughed, while I froze what if she knew? Did she see? "I want all the goo about you and lover boy" I let out a breath of relief, she didn't know, she was just being Alice.

"Everything's perfect, just taking things slow" I smiled at the perfect lie.

"Glad to hear" Alice beamed, "Anyways I've got to go" Alice sighed, "Nice talking to you though, call soon"

"I will" I smiled as I closed the phone down after the dial tone began ringing in my ear.

"Everything's perfect" I muttered sardonically as I quoted my own lie. I did the right thing though, by not telling Alice, sure we had always shared everything in the past, but they rest of my family were going through a massive transition at the moment. My soap like drama didn't need to get in the way of that.

And speaking of my soap like drama, I knew what I was going to do on that front.

Alec we need to talk…


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Strange.

Even though, as a species… as vampires. I could do the most harm ever witnessed by any living thing just with my bear hands. That's not what I feared. Even though I could collapse mountains, tear down whole cities and do it so fast I would just be a blur, that's not what makes us truly powerful.

The trait that makes us truly powerful and dangerous is the exact same trait we share with humans. We can speak.

The amount of power packed behind words, they can make you laugh, that can make you cry, they can make you feel unimaginable rage… But worst of all,

They could end relationships…

They could end **my** relationship…

I didn't bother running, I walked back to the Volturi; I didn't want to run, I had such a big task ahead of me the longer I could put it off the better…

Scratch that…

We both had a big task ahead of us and only one of us was prepared. Alec had no idea that I knew, and it was a shame I couldn't keep it that way. But this was something I needed to get off of my chest. Recently such a dark fog has been descending over us, I needed to wipe the air clean again, I wanted to be able to see clearly. No. I needed to see clearly again, there's only so much deceit one person could take and this place seemed to be full of it.

I continued to wonder how I would go about this mammoth task as I entered into the Volturi once again, my feet echoing eerily in the darkened brick hall. I had only come to the conclusion that I needed to speak to him, as of yet I had no idea how I was going to go about it.

Unfortunately for me, as I drew closer to Alec, no immediate ideas of what to do sprang to mind.

"There you are Abigail" Felix half smiled as I entered up from the passage and opened myself out to the grand circular room which, other than the throne room, was the heart of the Volturi. The single round desk, in the middle, seating the human secretary, Gianna, who craved to join us, to join the lies. How Naïve she was. She was a sweet person however, she smiled at everyone and did whatever they asked.

I turned to look at Demetri and the raging problems inside my head must have influenced my expression to that of something fierce as even a person of Felix broad, muscular build flinched.

"I'll just let you, err, go then" He fumbled as he tried to regain his posture, his blood red eyes caught in the honey trap of mine.

"That would be a smart move" I snapped slightly before gliding past him towards Alec's room. Felix tensing as my small porcelain looking body went past him. I wasn't to sure why I snapped at Felix like I did, and the strength that seemed to lay beneath the surface of my eyes unnerved me slightly, but I had bigger fish to fry and this problem would just have to join the queue.

The halls were lit with there usual low glow of candle lights which hung from the wall in the old fashioned holders and were spread out evenly. Between each torch, there was either a plant, or a coat of arms, or a painting of the Volturi members or member. All in all everything was a gesture of grandeur; the Volturi was a gesture of grandeur.

I made it to the outside of Alec's room and hesitated with my fist raised above the dark ebony door, I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply before dropping my pale knuckles onto the door and swinging it open.

I entered the room which decorated in exactly the same manor mine was, the only thing this room held that mine didn't was the handsome, perfectly sculpted God sitting at the dark wooded desk, reading so innocently.

"Abby" He greeted with a slight hint of surprise; I guess he expected me to take longer than this before I was willing to talk to him again. But as I've stated before, I'm not a normal girl, I deal with things differently.

"Alec" I acknowledged as he rose from the matching chair he was sitting and stood opposite me, the tips of his fingers rubbing against each other softly as a nerves tick.

"We need to talk" I stated, as I closed the door behind me quietly.

"I know" He nodded. "Where do you want to start? We could-"

"I know" I blurted out, interrupting him. Great. Just how I wanted to start this monster conversation. This is so cliché, I'd seen is so many times in movies, books, soap operas. You name it; this scene has been in them all.

"What?" He asked, as his brow knitted together in confusion.

"Years ago" I started, he still seemed clueless "You and Lauren" I finished, I could see the realisation hit him like a tonne of bricks. The shock that I had found out about something to hidden from before my time. The wonder as to who could have told me. The anger that someone betrayed his trust and let slip, and finally the worry as to what I was going to do and how this was going to end.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked softly, trying to stay away from the cliché, I could tell that we both wanted this to still work so that last thing we needed was to get into a massive fight. And with a fight between vampires, it wouldn't just be our mentality that would be damaged, furniture would be too.

"I-" He fumbled. His nerves tick becoming more frantic, I needed to calm him down.

"Take you time, I won't snap" I soothed my natural charm having and instant affect as his tick began to lessen. You see I had had time to think about this whole situation and yes I was angry that he had kept it form me, but to be honest I would have done the same thing… most likely. But if living with Carlisle for 10 years taught me anything, it was to hear someone out.

So Alec, you better get thanking Carlisle.

"I thought you'd leave me if I told you." He muttered sadly "I thought that, what with Lauren being back, that you'd think we were still interested in each other, I just wanted to protect us. The last thing I wanted was for you to leave." He explained.

I just smiled softly at him, something about the softness in his ruby red eyes, the sincerity of his words, just made me believe him. It was at that point I knew that he didn't feel anything for Lauren.

I was in his arm before Alec could even blink let alone begin to study my reaction. My arms sliding around his sculpted chest as my head lay against him. He sighed contently as his arms sneaked around my waist and he kissed the top of my head and I could only think of one thing.

This felt right.

"Where did you go?" Alec asked quietly after just we time just standing there in each others embrace, just experiencing feeling each other again, inhaling the others scent. Enjoying what we failed to do recently.

"I was on the cliff face with Ollie" I replied without thinking.

Alec froze from within my grasp and yanked me away from him, his hands clenching the tops of my shoulders as he held me at arms length.

"What?" He hissed. His eyes no longer holding the innocence they just had, they were filled with hate, venom and accusation.

"I-" It was my turn to fumble now as Alec's sudden change in emotions gave me whiplash.

"You were with him!" He hissed, his voice gaining in volume as well as hostility.

"I, well, yes but-"

"Don't make excuses!" He shouted as the grip on my shoulders began to get painful, even through my granite skin. I hissed angrily as something in my snapped, like a reflex, my body was in danger and I needed to get out.

"You were with Lauren!" I shouted back,

"Years ago! Decades! You were with Oliver less than ten minuets ago!" He roared as he through me again from him, my back crashing into the door splintering the wood and leaving and teenage like dint in it.

"You have no idea!" I screamed back as I picked up the near by elegant table and through it at him, he let it hit him as the wood just broke and shattered as it hit him.

"Lauren was right she said that you had a _thing _for him, everyone always does!" He hollered as he charged at me, I slipped to the side of him and clamped my cold hand behind his neck before slamming his head into the door, demolishing anything that was left of it. I spun Alec around, my free hand curling back, ready to punch me through the next wall. But as his eyes caught mine I froze.

What was I doing?

I was becoming some form of monster, here I was preparing to punch the face that I loved, I couldn't do this too him, I just couldn't.

Alec took advantage of my hesitation grabbed me and threw me across the room, my back now slamming into the post of his bed, collapsing the bottom corner of the lavish bed. Before I could get up and defend myself Alec snatched me again and pushed me up against the wall on the other side of the room, his arm across my neck while his free hand clamped my wrists above my head and he used his body to hold me down.

I spluttered slightly in shock at what we had momentarily turned into, we were willing to beat each other… What sort of a monster was I?

"Let me explain" I choked out hoarsely, "I let you have that chance, don't I deserve it too?" I asked as I looked up at his torn red eyes, they were wild with emotions and had no idea what to do. I had sprung this on him, whatever this was, without warning. He didn't have the time to prepare like I did; he was just running on instinct. A vampire's instinct.

"Go on" He nodded as he lightened on my throat while letting go of my wrists allowing them to drop to my sides. His arm however still remained at my neck and his body still pinned me to the wall.

"After we had the fight in the hall, after Ollie-"

"His name's Oliver. Not Ollie" Alec interrupted in annoyance,

"Right, um. Well I ran out to the cliff, so I could think. Ollie-ver followed me out there" I paused slightly to try and study his reaction, but his fierce glare just told me that he wanted to know the facts and not be studied.

"All we did was talk, I told him about my past and he told me about his. That's when he told me about you, Lauren and him. Then he started to try and get me to talk about him about that ordeal, but I needed to be on my own so I made him go away" I explained slowly,

"That's all?" He asked cautiously his eyes shinning.

"That's all" I agreed as he took his arm away from my neck and just placed his hands either side of my head. "I would never cheat on you and I would never talk about you harshly to someone else. I respect and…" _love you too much. _I bit my tongue slightly, did I really love Alec? I mean, I knew I did, but that four letter word is so powerful, I needed to be sure before I used it.

"And what?" Alec asked his eyes eager.

"I respect you and Love you" I whispered quietly, but Alec heard me perfectly clearly.

"I respect and love you to" He smiled back showing me his perfectly dazzling teeth, I felt my lips tug upwards into a massive smile as Alec leant forward and crashed his lips onto mine. His soft, perfectly rounded lips, moving gracefully against mine, fitting together perfectly, like we were made for each other. And if it wasn't apparent already, we were made for each other, he calmed me and I calmed him.

I smiled into the kiss as I wrapped my hands around his neck while his hands glided down my sides and found my hips.

"Well" Felix's voice interrupted us and we quickly broke apart. Alec looked over his shoulder as I looked to the side of him, "You two were vigorous" He chuckled to himself as he continued past the broken down door and down the hall way.

I looked around the broken room, dark wood splinters lay everywhere and the corner of the bed had collapsed leaving the silk sheets to slip off and lay a crumpled mess on the floor. I looked back up at Alec who held a bemused expression. He looked down at me before we simultaneously burst out laughing. Something I doubt either of us had done properly in a while, Alec probably hadn't laughed properly for centuries.

But here we were,

Laughing,

Loving

And happy


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The night I had gone to talk to Alec, couldn't have gone better in my opinion. Well, it could have gone better from the furniture's perspective, but I still wouldn't change anything. Now that I look back, we really did need to clear the air and by getting into the fight we had we finally realised what we were to each other.

It had taken us a while to finally register it in out minds. We did end up destroying his room and giving Felix the wrong impression, we were stronger then ever. Whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger, and that saying couldn't apply to us more. We had known each other for little over 6 months and the relationship we had managed to build up, even in this rocky environment, was something that would rival a relationship that had lasted 6 years.

We were each others counter parts; he was the ying to my yang, if I was the sun he was the moon, if I were a jigsaw puzzle, he was the piece slotted in beside me. Together we were perfection. Nothing could tear us down.

I smiled at the thought of Alec and myself standing next to each other together, his ruby eyes boring down into my topaz ones, his plump pale lips resting peacefully in a content smile…

"Morning" A voice called in a surprisingly happy tone for Volturi personnel, snapping me out of my godly day dream.

"Morning" I smiled back absentmindedly, as I continued to keep my eyes looking down the hall, completely blanking the unusually happy person to my left.

I passed by the small person, who was roughly around my height and froze mid step. Her scent wafted up through my nostrils, coco, honey and fresh air all blending together.

Jane.

I turned back to look at the reseeding figure, Jane had never been nice to me; she had never had a nice thing to say about me. And never, never ever had she spoken to me in a nice way… Until now.

"Jane?" I called back, half as a question of my own sanity, this couldn't be Jane, Hell would freeze over before she was ever kind to me, or left Lauren's side for the matter. The two of them were inseparable.

"Yes" She replied as she turned around, her crimson eyes sparkling with an innocence I knew she would never have, I blinked in surprise, she just seemed so happy…

It was kind of strange…

"Anything I can help you with?" She asked cheerily, her tight pale lips pulling back over her pearly white teeth as she continued to smile at me.

"Uh, I just wanted to, err say good morning" I replied my voice pausing due to the confusion caused by Jane's bi-polar-ness.

"Oh, good morning to you too" She replied, her voice a pitch of complete happiness. She finished by flashing an extra large smile in my direction before turning and continuing on her way.

I was never one to believe in omens and signs… but if I did, this wouldn't be a good one…

"You know if you stand there like that you actually look like the stereotypical dumb blonde" Felix laughed as he stepped out of the room in front of me.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response" I sighed with a smile on my face. These little conversations with Felix had been becoming more and more frequent as my I spent more time at the Volturi. It was sweet; he reminded me so much of Emmett, talking to him reminded me of the Cullens. I frowned as I remembered my family, it'd had been just under a year since I had seen them and to a vampire that's nothing… But yet it felt like an eternity… Maybe it was because I had spent every moment I had with them, being without them seemed alien, like a piece of my body had suddenly detached itself from me.

I was lucky though because even though that a piece of me had left me, I had discovered a new part of myself, a part of me that was found within Alec.

"You really zone out a lot, you realise that right?" Felix stated as he waved his big, olive coloured hand in front of my eyes, snapping up my attention.

"You're just jealous because I have the capacity to think. Something you lack" I smirked triumphantly.

Felix just let out a booming laugh, his whole chest shaking as his eyes closed happily.

"Finally! Someone with humour around this place!" He smiled before turning a strutting up the corridor in the same direction Jane had disappeared in.

I just smiled; Felix really was a sweet person once you got past his threatening exterior. His dark chestnut hair, which only looked darker against his pale olive complexion, was cut short against his head. His lips were a pale pink while his crimson tinted eyes drew in your attention. His overall build was that of pure muscle, even as a human, his muscle in combination with his towering height, would have led to a very threatening presence… One you wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of, or meet down an alleyway one dark night.

I turned and continued my way out of the familiar corridor, when I first arrived here I was impressed with the rich decorations that filled the halls, the not so subtle gestures of grandeur. But now, I had grown used to them, they seemed to be just a part of the scenery. Similar to how you look at someone when you pass them in the street. You see them once, take in there appearance, then just carry on walking.

I reached the end of the corridor as it opened out into the communal heart of the Volturi, the circular room acting like a roundabout for traffic as dozens of corridors led off to various part of this palace. A sweet, innocent smile tugged at my lips as I walked casually over to Gianna and her circular, ebony wooded desk which resided in the exact centre of the room.

My eyes scanned over her, her dark hair falling in ringlets around her shoulders while some of her fringe hung lazily over her rich green eyes. It was nice to see human eyes colours again; I had been surrounded by red and gold for way too long.

My eyes looked over her face once again, taking in her high cheek bones which were dusted lightly with a rosy blusher, highlighting her cheekbones against her lightly tanned skin. Her skin most likely used to be a dark brown like most Italian, but bearing in mind she spent almost all of her time down underground at this desk. Her skin had been denied the naturally tanning agent called the sun.

"Good Morning Gianna" I smiled as I walked over to her. I had come to the decision this morning that I should get to know this lonely woman. She spent almost all of her day sat at this desk staring longingly at the world she wanted to be apart of and got completely ignored. She managed all of the paper work for the Volturi, and got no recognition.

"It is, isn't?" She smiled happily, her green eyes dancing with such life, it was inspirational.

"You seem happier than usual" I laughed lightly as I sat on the corner of her desk. It was true, normally she would just reply with the routine "Hello Abby". But not today.

I had always tried to be nice to Gianna, I had always said good morning and good night to her and maybe engaged in conversation about twice? But today I was determined to get to know this mysterious woman.

"Haven't you heard!" She gushed like a teenager who had just heard the latest gossip.

"I'm assuming that I haven't" I laughed,

"Well, at the masquerade ball, I'm going to be changed!" She exclaimed happily while lacing her hands together, her mind delving into what her new life would be like.

I tried to hide the frown that was attempting form on my lips, I was happy for her in the sense that this is what she always wanted… But part of me felt obliged to protect her, she would be in immense pain for three days. That's if whoever was changing her even had the will to stop…

"No this is good news" Gianna encouraged as she caught my torn emotions. "Aro has promised to make the transformation himself"

"I know… But are you sure you want this?" I questioned, I really didn't want to see this poor woman get hurt, she couldn't be more than 25 and yet she was willing to risk the rest of her life on… this. Vampire-dom.

"Abby, I've known what I've wanted for a while, we all knew this would happen. I mean who wouldn't want to change me?" She questioned jokingly.

I laughed lightly.

"But seriously, I've been working here for 5 years now, I have nothing to go back to up there" She stated seriously.

"Don't you have any family?" I asked softly. Gianna shifted uneasily in her chair,

"Well, my family set up was never one to be envied" She formed as a hate began to burn in her eyes, "My dad walked out before I was born, apparently children would only tie him down"

"I'm sorry" I smiled sympathetically.

"Don't be, I never want anything to do with the bastard" Gianna snarled,

"But what about your mother? Or siblings?" I asked, searching for anything that might get her to change her mind, she really didn't need to be apart of this.

"I don't have any siblings, and my mum tried to manage raising a child by herself, but in the end I was handed in to a children's home and never fostered" Gianna explained.

"When I left the care home I took up working in a shop for two years. But it was nothing, I wanted more, I wanted to be remembered for something. But I was just a no body" Gianna paused again as her past glistened in her eyes.

She looked up at me again, her eyes filled with a new hope.

"But then I met Demetri, he was out in the city and I saw him running at an impossible speed" A smile graced her lips as she recalled the memory, "He noticed that I saw him, at first I was petrified, he was over to me in a flash and I was down here in these very halls in a matter of seconds. I met with Aro and he showed me the wonders of your lives. You have nothing to tie you down, you can do anything you want" She enthused with such a force I couldn't help but smile at her, "He explained that he had a post vacant and I accepted in hope that he would let me become one of you"

"Well in that case, if you're sure you're sure?"

"I am"

"I'm happy for you" I smiled gingerly; I really hoped she made it out of this okay. Along with Felix and Alec, she helped me bear this place. Her little human perks were a wonder, she brought some humanity into this place of hell.

"So am I!" She exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around my body and hugged me. "I can't wait until we can spend even more time together!"

"Neither can I!" I smiled back, as she pulled away from me a sat back down.

"First we're going to-" Gianna broke off mid-sentence, "Hello Jane" She nodded respectively, causing me to turn around.

"Jane" I nodded, slightly confusion as to why she would approach me again,

"Abby, I figured since this was your first masquerade ball you would need something to wear, so I took the curtsey or finding you this" She smiled happily as she handed me a box, "I gave something to Alec that will match" She nodded,

"I don't know what to say" I stuttered out, I was amazed. She wasn't just being nice to me, she was being down right friendly.

"Think of it as a sort of apology, I've been so mean to you since you arrived and you haven't done anything to me" She waved it off.

"Thank you" I smiled, for once I could actually see Jane for who she was, a sweet misunderstood person.

"No need, you make my brother happier than I've ever seen him" She laughed,

"I hope you like it anyway" She nodded down towards the dress.

"I'm sure I will" I assured,

"Bye" She smiled before turning and walking back the way she came, my mind still struggling to comprehend this new and improved Jane.

"I've never seen her be that nice before" Gianna stated, "That must be a good omen!" She beamed,

I on the other hand wasn't so sure.

After all, what goes up…

Must come down.

_Hi, I had some reviews that were questioning some of the issues I was writing about. _

_The first was the fact that Alec and Abby had a fight and as much as I detest abuse in a relationship and go against it, they were both fighting each other, so are both guilty of abusing the other, it isn't just Alec__**. **_

_Some people were also wondering why Abby was still with him, well this is my way of interpreting the 'soul mate bond' – in the books Bella stays with Edwards even though she knows he threatens her life pretty much every second they're together, yet the pull is so strong she goes against reason… In this case Abby is willing to forgive and forget. _

_I appreciate all reviews and they really help me write, I hope this answers some questions, if you have any please don't be shy of voicing them and hopefully I'll be able to answer them. _

_XScouselondonerX _


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

It was the evening of the masquerade ball and I was stood in my room, clad in a baggy pair of black joggers and a white vest top. The top part of my hair had been pulled back into a golden clip that Carlisle had given me a few years ago, the main detail of the clip being the golden rose in the middle which was surrounded by a circle of thorns. Meanwhile the rest of my hair curled loosely down across my shoulder blade, and the pieces of hair that were too short to be pulled back twisted gracefully down the sides of my face, leaning gently against my high cheeks bones.

My face was clad without makeup, having no need for it since my vampire appearance was that of perfection already. And I was glad that I didn't have to worry about makeup, because, for the last 2 hours or so, I had been frozen in the same spot debating in whether to open the box that Jane had given me.

What if the dress was hideous and she was trying to embarrass me in front of everybody? Or what if she purposely bought a dress that looked like it belonged on a hooker?

I was snapped out of my trance as a knock echoed from the other side of the ebony door.

Quickly, I dashed over to the mirror and pretended to be fixing my hair that I had tweaked and twisted continuously over the last hour.

"Come in" I called, causing the door to open and a tentative Gianna walk in, her feminine frame dressed in a beautiful blue ball gown that had a fitted bodice with a dark blue lace flower pattern sown into it, while the skirt part remained simple and it trailed down to the floor hiding what were sure to be classy shoes. In her hand was a dark blue masquerade mask with a single light blue feather on the left hand side and little sparkly gems surrounded the eyes. Her hair had been pulled back into a complete messy bun with loose strands of hair falling around her face, and finally to finish of her outfit, she had chosen basic makeup, only used to accent the gorgeous features she already had.

"Jeez, you need to hurry up, the ball starts in half and hour" Gianna laughed,

"I know, I just need to put my dress on" I smiled,

"Okay then" Gianna smiled as she walked straight towards the box that Jane had given me.

"Wait, I-" I began, but she had already pulled open the lid and frozen in her movements. I tried to see past her figure that blocked my view of the dress, but to no avail.

"Abby" She whispered, causing my insides to freeze over, they was everything I dreaded.

"It's beautiful" she finished as she lifted up a dark coppery coloured material.

I was over to her in a flash, desperate to see what Jane had done. Gently I took the silk like material from Gianna's hands and pulled the dress completely out of the box holding in out in front of me.

It was a strapless dress which curved around the bust area, and was decorated with countless little gems. The dress the flowed out into an outwards pulling skirt which had thousands of little gems decorating the bottom, and where the fabric pulled across at the front, the gems continued to follow and decorate.

"Abby, there's a pair of shoes, a masquerade mask and one hell of an expensive necklace in here as well" Gianna gawped as she pointed to the box and pulled out a gladiator styled stiletto.

After placing the dress down carefully on the bed I leant over the box again and picked up the necklace box and opened it. It was a choker design and looked to be made of countless diamonds, which flowed down and would, if worn, rest on the middle of my collar bones.

I ran my finger delicately across the diamonds before placing the box down and picking up the masquerade mask which was a basic dark brown almost black leather and had copper leaves climbing the sides of it.

It was hard to believe that Jane put all of this together for me. The amount of money that all of this would fetch in modern day society…

"I'll leave you to get dressed then" Gianna smiled before leaving the room.

I bit my lip as I stared at the items laid out in front me; tonight had all the right ingredients for it to be perfect. The only variable was the people involved.

A polite knock at my bedroom door, broke me from my thoughts, but within seconds I was at the door and pulled it open.

"I have come to escort you" Alec smirked from behind his masquerade mask, his too was dark brown leather, however the copper pattern on his ran along the sides and the top of the eyes, generally appearing more masculine. He was dressed in a smart suit with a golden copper waist coat underneath. I couldn't believe it. Not only had Jane given me a wonderful dress, she had obviously coordinated my outfit with Alec'.

"I would expect nothing else from a gentleman" I smirked along as I placed my mask on my face and linked my arm through Alec's.

We arrived at the large oak doors, I could already hear the waltz like music playing from inside… The Volturi never lost its grandeur, that's for sure.

"Relax" Alec chuckled, "You're acting like you're about to step into hell"

I raised an eye brow at him, "I fail to see the difference" I joked lightly, unfortunately even joking did nothing to cease the butterflies in my stomach.

"Fair enough, Felix's dancing is something of a form of torture for the on lookers" Alec chuckled; I bit my lip in attempt to hold back a laugh.

And with that we stepped in side, the circular room was glorious, the walls were decorated in long red and black silk drapes that tumbled downward and a massive chandelier hung from the centre made of what was most likely the worlds most expensive crystal.

Gently slipping his hand down into mine Alec gave it a reassuring squeeze,

"How is this exactly going to be run?" I asked

"Hmm, well, Aro will mostly likely want the guests to mingle first, this is one of the only times that all the covens get together. It will also give him chance to show you off" Alec mused, I rolled my eyes, all I was, was a collectors item to Aro, something to be kept on shelf. "Then he'll call everyone over and Gianna will have her moment"

"Great" I muttered so low even Alec didn't hear it. Every second that past Gianna came closer to ending her life, I desperately didn't want her to go through with this, she could have been so much more. Yet when I looked at her, I couldn't bring myself to tell her otherwise. Here eyes just sparkled when she taught about joining us.

"Here they come" Alec whispered to me as the sound of approaching footsteps filled my ears. My body tensing up in response.

The door burst open and a flood of perfect beings all disguised in masks so only there red eyes were visible through the eyes holes swept through into the hall.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Aro called as he jumped up onto the raised stage area. "I welcome you all to Volterra and I hope you enjoy tonight, I have some rather exciting entertainment planned" He glinted causing a few older vampires to chuckle slightly. "But before we begin are festivities I announce that for the first time in 10 years my daughter Lauren has returned, so I speak for all of us when we say welcome back" The crowd let out an applause as Lauren glided up onto the platform area next to her father.

Her dress was beautiful; she was wearing a silky black dress which had diamond like gems embedded into the bodice and skirt. Her mask looked to be made of pure silver and was delicately made so it rested perfectly on her stunning features.

"And finally, I must announce the latest member to join the Volturi, and one of the most powerful. Abigail" Aro smiled as he gestured towards me causing all eyes to swivel around.

Silence slowly turned into whispers that were mainly questioning the colour of my eyes, until suddenly the crowd slowly applauded, prompted by someone from the back of the group.

I nodded briefly as people began to turn back towards Aro.

"So without further a do, let the ball begin" He beamed while clapping his hands together cheerfully,

"Told you he' show you off" Alec smirked as he leant towards my ear.

"I didn't disagree with you" I moaned.

"Let's dance" Alec smiled as the music began and couples took to the floor.

Alec turned to face me and placed his hand n my hip, while I rested mine on his shoulder, our other hands laced sending waves of warmth up my arm and tingling my heart. I loved what Alec made me feel, I felt so alive around him, almost as if my heart was actually beating again.

Slowly we began to sway in time with the music, gliding gracefully over the floor, as did the rest of the couples. Making this whole event seem planned, like in movies where everyone knows where they're supposed to be because it's choreographed… Except here we move like this naturally.

Hours must have passed and we continued to dance, never taking out eyes away from each others. His ruby orbs seeming to glow with warmth like the centre of a fire.

Slowly he lent towards my ear, his cool breath trickling down the exposed skin on my neck causing me to shiver in pleasure.

"You look beautiful tonight?"

"As do you" I whisper back, leaning my head gently against his, his arms slowly wrapping around my waist and mine around his neck.

Gently I grazed my lips along his cheek slowly making my way towards his lips, finding this a tease to strong Alec tilted his head and softly pressed his cold lips against mine, smirking as he did so.

I pulled away from him and gazed up into his eyes smirking ever so slightly. Why I ever doubted that this night could be anything but perfect I did not know, because now as I looked up into his ruby hues, I didn't want to be anywhere else.

The only thing to ruin this moment was the sudden tap on my shoulder. I turned around and froze.

"May I have this Dance?"


End file.
